Sunday Personals
by fidelius thistle
Summary: Sick of the way the wizarding world invades his personal life, Harry has decided to peruse the personal ad's in the Sunday edition of the Daily Prophet. Rating for later chapters, Contains BDSM and HP/SS/CW & CW/DM in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these characters... you know the drill. Reviews are fun, just in case anyone was wondering**

It was just past nine in the morning when a small tawny owl landed next to Hermione Grangers plate. With a smile, and an offering of toast she removed her paper and the delivery bird was off. Looking at her companions to the left and right, skillfully catching their attention without saying a word, she inclined her head and gestured to the kitchen door with her eyes. Catching her hint, the other two thirds of the now famous golden trio excused themselves and headed for the Burrows back garden. Clutching the news paper in her hand Hermione led them around to the back of Mr. Weasleys work shed.  
Spreading herself out on the soft grass, she rested her back against the side of the shed and motioned for the boys to do the same.

With out saying a word she opened her copy of The Daily Prophet to the personals section and held the paper high so everyone could see. This had become their Sunday morning ritual of sorts. Every Sunday, rain or shine, they would take the Sunday Prophet and look through the personal ads in hopes of finding someone interesting for Harry.

Being the Boy-Who-Lived hadn't been easy on him, but being the Man-who-killed-the-Dark-Lord had made his life ridiculous. He couldn't date because he never knew who was with him because he was famous and who liked him for himself. He learned in his sixth year at Hogwarts that being gay wasn't an issue in the wizarding world. After defeating Voldemort during the summer between sixth and seventh year, Harry realized that he had quiet a bit of free time on his hands. With out a mad man trying to kill him there was nothing to occupy his mind aside from classes and quidditch. So he started dating. It had begun pleasantly enough. There was no end to the stream of suitors, some of them his very own housemates, vying for his attention. Everything had been going well until the morning, in mid-January, when Hermione had opened her copy of the Daily Prophet at the Gryffindor table during breakfast. A picture of Harry, standing with his back against a wall, and another boy who happened to be dropping to his knees in front of him took up most of the front page. The caption beneath the picture told the boys name and informed the reader that an interview with him would be in the following day's paper.

Harry had been crushed. He wasn't in love with the boy, but he had figured that he wouldn't go running his mouth to anyone that would give him a few galleons. After that day Harry refused to date just anyone. His sex life wasn't for sale and he refused to be exposed like that ever again.

It had been a year since the incident and Harry hadn't been linked to anyone. Not in the paper and not by his friends. Ron and Hermione knew that he had messed around a bit with the twins and had even had drunken sex with Charlie while they stayed in Romania just after finishing up at Hogwarts, but that was all that had occurred since leaving school.

So there they sat, every Sunday after breakfast for the past six months, reading through the personals looking for the perfect match for Harry. They had found a few promising ad's in that time, but on closer inspection they always found that the man just wasn't right. Not that Harry was picky; he just wanted someone that he would be comfortable with. Someone who was willing to occasionally spend nights in his bed not sleeping, and not say a word about it to the press or anyone else.  
The trio had made a game out of it. While their main goal was to find someone that Harry found interesting, they also had the side goal of finding 'the nutters' as Ron liked to call them. People that for some reason just didn't understand that their approach was somewhat lacking. The friends had a scrap book that was filled with clippings that ranged from mildly humorous to just plain strange. Harry's personal favorite had been found about two weeks into the search. It was Hermione who had found it, pointing it out to the other two as she laughed herself silly.

_'Light from a distant Sun is bent through layers of turbulent Air, thick with the dust of Earth and Life... The dazzling sunset comes from a complex, gritty and sometimes turbulent Path. The Story of every person who walks beneath that sunset is just as complex, gritty and turbulent... Complexity is beautiful. All life is complex and mine is no exception. Can you see this complexity in your own life? See it as a beautiful thing? Are you unafraid of finding someone new and real to share it with? Are you searching for the answer? I know that I am. Will you be my answer?'_

Ron had tried for a month to get Harry to answer it. Just so they could see who would write something like that. He might have eventually given in if Hermione hadn't pointed out that it sounded a bit like something Professor Trelawney might submit.

They had been looking over the paper for less then a minute when Hermione cleared her through and started reading aloud.

"'_Single wizard looking for someone who is interested in the same things I am. And cares about how I feel. Someone that likes me for me and won't try to make me into what they think I should be. Also, you must have a dog._' How in the world are we supposed to know what he is interested in? Why do people think vague is the best choice when it comes to these, I mean does he think that a seer is going to read this and just 'know' him. Give me a break. And what's with the dog requirement?"

Bighting back a laugh Harry smiled at her and touched his wand to the ad. A small red box appeared around it, indicating that it was one for their scrap book. Before he was able to move his wand away, his eyes were caught by the next ad in the queue.

_'Single Wizard looking for friendship, maybe more. I am a very private man who takes pleasure in simple things. I like to cook and read. Tall, with dark hair and two tattoos. You show me your's and I'll show you mine. An affinity for leather isn't required but would be appreciated.'_

Harry's lips moved over the words as he read it through for the second time. He knew that this was one that he had to reply to. Removing the paper from Hermione's hands he folded it in half and pointed to the ad. Letting his friends read it over he waited a moment before speaking.

"Well? What do you think? He spelled everything correctly and he stressed how private he was. I think I should respond."  
He worried his lower lip between his teeth, in a gesture he had inherited from Hermione and looked at his friend. Hermione smiled at him and winked. She just wanted him to be happy. Ron eyed the ad again before answering him. When he did, his voice was soft and slightly serious.

"Here's the thing mate. Are you writing because he claims to be private or are you writing because he likes leather and has a few tattoos?" The grin he couldn't hide took away from serious tone and Harry knew that they agreed. This was defiantly someone that he needed to follow up on.

Two hours and three crumpled sheets of parchment later Harry sat at the desk in Ron's bedroom looking over what he hoped would be the final copy of his response. Checking over the letter one last time he removed the ad from The Prophet using his wand and placed it in the center of his letter. With a tap of his wand the news paper clipping melted into the parchment, which folded itself as the words 'box #487763' appeared on the front. Adding a spell so that no one but the owner of box #487763 could open it Harry handed to Hedwig. The magic in the clipping let Hedwig know exactly where to deliver the letter, and Harry trusted that the man who had placed the ad would be getting his response within the next few hours.

~*~

Severus Snape walked into the sitting room of his quarters at Hogwarts with a sigh. The trip to Hogsmead that he had been forced to chaperon was finally over. Loath though he was to admit it, he did enjoy going into town with the students. They might have been irritating brats but he didn't actually have to interact with them while he was there. It had also given him a chance to stop by the post office to check his personal mail. The mail he wasn't willing to have delivered to him at breakfast in the great hall.  
He had been in luck. Though the personal mail box only contained one letter, he was willing to bet that it was a response to his ad in the Daily Prophet.

First day the ad was posted and already a response, he thought to himself with a smirk.  
Sitting in front of the fire in his favorite arm chair he took out his wand and spelled the letter open. He was pleased with what he saw before him. The letter had been sent by someone with small tidy penmanship. Each word looked as though it had been carefully added to the parchment. It wasn't overly long, a bit more then one half of the parchments length, but he had a feeling that he was going to enjoy what he was about to read.

_Hello.  
I saw your ad this morning and had to read through it twice to be sure if it was real or not. I have to say, I was pulled in with the fact that you are a very private man. I am also private and would like to find someone that understands the need to keep a person's personal life to themselves. But what got my attention the most was your comment about tattoos and leather. I have a tattoo as well and leather is something that I adore in my private life. Hopefully you are everything your ad implied and you understand what I am saying. I will cut this short for now. If you would like to reply, just send your owl to 7 Church rd, Ottery St Catchpole. I won't include my name for now, I hope you understand.  
~Lightning_

The note was light and sweet, just as he had expected it to be, though he had to admit that the omission of at least the author's first name did take him by surprise. He was the most secretive person he knew and his planned signature had been his first initial. The secret identity of his new friend intrigued him. The desire to write his response almost over took him. Always a man in control of himself he set the letter on his end table and moved toward his liquor cabinet. Something with this degree of seriousness needed to be dealt with over whiskey. With a tumbler of Glenmorangie in his left hand he sat at his desk and fingered his quill. The idea's for his letter filling his agile mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are awesome. :) I don't own anything and all that jazz...**

Harry hadn't expected an owl to be sitting on the perch in his kitchen when he woke the next morning. It was far to early for Hedwig to be back from hunting and no one he knew would send an owl overnight just to send him a note. Taking a few owl treats from the bin atop his refrigerator he stroked the owl's neck and removed his letter from its beak. He watched as the delivery owl gave a small hoot and flew out his window into the morning light. It was early, the horizon painted pink and orange while the sky around it still held onto the dark grayish blue that spoke of night.

The envelope in his hand wasn't heavy, but the parchment was good quality. A dull ivory color with flecks of green and gold through out it, it was smooth to the touch. Harry noted the penmanship, it was slanted and thin. It looked as though the person who sent it cherished the process of writing the letter manually. He could tell that there were no dictation quills used by the man that had written the letter. He knew it was from the person who had placed that ad, because his name was conspicuously missing from the front of the envelope. With deft fingers he turned the letter over and took in the seal. Black and glossy it stared up at him. Little flecks of silver, as though someone had sprinkled glitter dust over it, winked in the light from the now rising sun. The seal had been pressed with a delicately carved 'S'. It was slanted to the side, much like the writing on the front of his envelope, but somehow it looked bolder. It was as if the 'S' could stand on its own, which is precisely what it was doing. Standing alone, letting the intended reader of its secrets know that it was not a seal to be trifled with.

Curiosity got the better of Harry and he slid his wand under the slightly loose flap beside the seal. Muttering a spell he watched the wax release, then moved his long golden fingers to remove the letter itself from its simple yet beautiful packaging. It contained three pieces of parchment, all of which matched the envelope in which they had come.  
The hand writing, slanted as it had been in his address, now danced before his eyes.

_ Lightning~  
I have to admit, it is rather odd for me to be writing to someone when I do not even know their proper name, or at the very least their first initial.  
I was quite pleased when I received your letter earlier today. It was my first response and to be honest I liked it very much. Like you said, I am a very private man. The years have taught me that discretion is always the best answer. I am happy to know that you too, are a man that values his privacy. I would rather not have the entire world knowing the in and out's of my personal life._

I think that it would be best to start out by telling you something of myself.  
I am in my late thirties. I have black shoulder length hair and dark eyes. I stand just over six feet tall and have kept in good shape over the years. Though not conventionally handsome I have a few redeeming qualities about me. I have been told on more then one occasion that my voice is rather like warm melted chocolate. I do so love to use it to my advantage. And my hands, though slightly rough from work are skilled in more then one area. I am an educated man and I still love the process of learning something new. Though not a bibliophile I will admit that my book collection rivals many a library here in Britain.  
My love of books is only rivaled by my love of cooking. The process of measuring and mixing until I have just the right concoction is soothing to me. I use it as a way to relax after a grueling work week. I would tell you what I do, but that in and of it's self would give away who I am to most people. Don't worry I'm not with the ministry.

I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. I think that that would be a wonderful way to get to know one another until such a time that we are willing to meet face to face or call it quits all together. How old are you and what do you look like? What do you like to do for fun? What is your favorite food? What is it about leather that you like so much?  
I'll answer the last two for you before I close this letter off and send it.  
I have always like spicy foods and was recently treated to a delicious jerk chicken by a friend. It isn't my absolute favorite, that would be banger and mash, but I have to say that it is rather high on the list.  
Now for the leather, I find the smell intoxicating. When properly treated it feels wonderful against the skin. The sound a leather strap makes when it flies through the air is, in my opinion, a beautiful thing. I have also found that nothing compares to the feeling of a leather handle resting against my palm. I, like you, adore leather in all of its qualities.

You spoke of having a tattoo as well. I will tell you about my first. My family has always lived in Britain. We were here before even the Romans. My first tattoo is similar to that of many of the men in my family. I have Pictish marking made of wode along my upper back and torso. Swirls and lines that are unique to only me and my family. They follow my spine up onto my shoulder blades, curling over my shoulders and onto my collar bones. There they rest. From time to time the curls will pulse and move; they are_ magical in nature after all. The wode was spelled into my body's chemical makeup, so it will never fade and never wash away.  
I must leave you now, but I hope this letter finds you in good health and high spirits.  
Sincerely  
~S~_

Harry closed his eyes and tried to imagine the wode swirls creeping up his new friends' spine. Winding themselves over his shoulder blades then dancing across his collar bones. In his mind Harry let the deep blue swirls make their way down, on to the other mans nipples. Tickling and teasing them like small tongues. He had seen a man with Pictish tattoo on his face during a trip to Hogsmeade. Ron had explained that only the oldest wizarding families, those who could trace their families roots all the way back to Merlin, we allowed to have those markings. Ron's family, which was a very old pureblood line that dated back centuries wasn't even allowed to have them. Harry sat back in his chair and sighed. The idea that he was corresponding with a man who had every reason to be just as private as him made him smile.

He had mentioned that he was in his late thirties. Age wasn't an issue for Harry. He fully understood that what seemed to be a large gap to people now really meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. Witches and Wizards aged at a highly slower pace then muggles.

The way he talked about leather also intrigued Harry. It sounded to him, that his pen friend enjoyed being on the controlling end of a leather strap which suited him just fine. After all the things Harry had had to go through to ensure the safely of the wizarding world. All the pain and all the pressure, he had discovered that giving himself up to another, even if only during sex, was something that he enjoyed and sometimes required. Harry knew that his friends were aware of his drunken night with Charlie in Romania, but what they didn't know was that Harry and Charlie had played around the last few times that the dragon keeper had been at home on the weekends. Living as close to the Burrow as Harry did, Charlie was able to slip away at night and visit his fuck buddy. Charlie had introduced him the joys of submission on those nights. It hadn't been anything Harry wasn't able to handle physically. His wrists and ankles held in place by buttery soft leather cuffs that tightened when he struggled. Charlie's belt, thick and hard, used on his upturned ass before it was fucked. The steel and leather cock ring that Charlie had insisted Harry wear so that he wouldn't cum without permission. As much as he had enjoyed his time with Charlie, Harry knew that the distance and his place in the family as adoptive brother and Ron's best friend made it near impossible to be anything other then close friends. Their sex had ended just as abruptly as it had started. Leaving Harry to find his own out let for his desires.

The idea that he might have someone else to explore those desires with had him reaching into a drawer for a piece of parchment and a quill. His mind filled with responses to the questions he had been asked and with questions of his own for 'S'. Before he was even aware of it, the quill in his right hand began scratching softly across the parchment. The fingers of his left tracing the outline of the seal his new friend had placed on the letter.

_ Dear S~  
Where to begin?  
Your idea of asking each other a few questions was brilliant.  
So to start…  
I'm a bit younger then you. I'm not as tall as you are either. I topped out at five foot ten inches. My hair is dark like yours, but I have lighter colored eyes. I have more then a few scars but my best girl friend tells me it makes me look even more handsome. I'm fit. I try and get out for a run every morning. I also do a bit of fitness training with some Auror friends of mine. What do I like to do for fun? I love Quidditch, playing it watching it reading about it. It doesn't matter. I just love the sport. I also love nature and gardening. When spring finally decides to arrive I plan on starting a garden. My favorite foods are chicken and ham pie and treacle tart. I have to admit to liking curry as well. I love Indian food.  
I love the smell of leather. The way it feels when my wrists are bound in it. The way it tastes when shoved into my mouth to keep me quiet. I'm sure that I have other reasons but those are the ones that stand out the most in my mind._

Hmmm… what should I ask you now?  
Do you have any bizarre talents?  
What is your least favorite part of your job?  
What made you place the ad?

You wanted to know about my tattoo. Well, it's a bit personal, but you told me yours so I'll tell you mine. My two best mates and I decided on the day we graduated Hogwarts, that we needed tattoos. We all decided to get something that represented the other two. So I have a Jack Russell terrier biting an Otters tail between my shoulder blades. Each animal represents one of my friends. Sometimes they like to run around back there, but only when we are all together.

It's early still, and I just woke up, so I am going to leave off for now in favor of a bit of tea. I hope this finds you well.  
Awaiting your reply  
~Lightning  
PS… Your letter made my morning.  


~*~

Molly Weasley sat in her favorite chair by the fire, her ever keen eyes watching the clock above her mantle while her fingers moved effortlessly along her knitting needles. The most recent addition to the clock was pointing toward the word **Traveling**. Just as it came to rest on **Home** she heard a knock at the kitchen door. Setting down her knitting she made her way to the door. She could see Harry standing on the other side through the kitchen window. With a smile she opened the door and ushered him inside out of the snow.

"Hello dear. I was worried you might have forgotten our date for this morning." The older woman lightly chastised as she led the way to the living room and her cozy fire.  
"I hope you didn't walk all this way in the snow."

"Come on Molly. We both know you know I apparated. I bet you were sitting her like a mother hen watching my hand moving on the clock." Harry's smile was light and full of love as he teased his adoptive mother. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was waiting for Hedwig. I needed to send an owl this morning, but she didn't come home. I was wondering if I could use Errol."

Molly just smiled and pointed toward the mantle. The owl in question sat on his perch, his head tucked beneath one wing while he snored softly. Twenty minutes later Errol was on his way to box #487763, while Harry and Molly made their way through a very crowded Diagon Alley in search of the perfect end tables for his sitting room.

~*~*~*~

When Harry had purchased the medium sized cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole, Molly had been more then a little put out. Her desire to have her family safe and sound in her own home made her want to demand that Harry march his happy little butt back to the Burrow right that instant. While she hadn't demanded, she had fire called him and asked why he had chosen to live on his own when he had a home, filled with people that loved and cared about him, just down the road. When he had tried to explain that while he loved her and the other Weasleys more then words could describe he needed a place of his own to call home, she had interrupted him. Saying in her loudest, I am your mother and there fore I know what is best for you voice, _'Harry James Potter, what in the world would make you think that the Burrow isn't your home? No son of mine is ever going to feel like he has to call another place home as long as I live. Do you understand me?'_

Harry had been shocked and elated to hear those words fall from her mouth. Without pausing a moment to think about it, he had thrown a handful of Floo powder into his fire and shouted 'The Burrow'. Seconds later he had Molly Weasley wrapped in a rib cracking hug. He had always known she loved him, but to hear her call him her son. That was something Harry hadn't realized he wanted until it had happened.  
Three cups of strong tea and many hugs later he had convinced her that the cottage on Church street was indeed just what he needed. He had agreed to come to Sunday suppers just as he always had and to let her help him with the renovations and decorating.

Over the next few months the two had transformed what had once been a run down cottage into a cozy home. It had all the trappings a single man's place should have with out passing over the simple things a woman's touch was able to add. All that the pair had left to do was purchase the seeds for the herb boxes Harry planed on adding to his kitchen window, the end tables for his sitting room and a nice new tea pot. Molly had insisted that the tea pot be a gift from her, explaining to Harry that _'Mothers always give such gifts to their children as house warming gifts.'_

~*~*~*~

It was in the queue at the small stationary store between Flourish and Blott's and Quality Quidditch Supplies that Harry bumped into his snarky ex-professor. He hadn't realized who he was standing behind until it was to late. When it looked as though the line had began to move Harry stepped forward, his mind on the tea pot had abandoned him to look for, not realizing that the man in front of him wasn't moving, but merely shifting out of the way of another customer making their exit. It wasn't until Harry walked face first into a very strong set of shoulder that he realized his mistake. Before he had a chance to apologize the figure in front of him turned around, stopping his voice in his throat.

"Well, if it is Harry Potter. To good to stand in line with the rest of us are you? I'm sure someone of your celebrity status would be able to skip right to the front of the queue. Shall I point you out to the shop keep?" The years of hearing similar things from the Potion Masters mouth left Harry far from insulted.

"It's nice to see you too Professor. I see you're out of your dungeons for a change. What happened? Did you run out of red ink?" The last question was said with a wink.

"You know perfectly well that I never run out of red ink Potter. I'm here, if you must know you nosey little brat, because I took a personal day. Not that what I do with my time is any of your damned business. Why are you here?"

"Well, this being a stationary store I figured that it would be obvious. You're next by the way," Harry pointed toward the counter, indicating that the girl manning the register was free. "Nice seeing you again Professor. Have a good day."

Harry walked around the irritated looking older man and stepped up to the now empty register next to the one Snape was headed toward. Neither noticed that the other was holding stationary paraphernalia they had seen before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I don't own these characters…J.K. Rowling and all that.  
Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are the best. Warning… this chapter get a bit naughty. If you don't like it, go to another fic.**

~*~*~

_Lightning ~_

Right off, let me apologize for the time it has taken me to get back to you. I was unable to make it to my private mail box were you have been sending your letters. It has been a hellish work week.  
I have decided that I will elevate this issue by having my owl stay until you are ready to send your letters. He is called Heathcliff.  
Do I have any bizarre talents? Well that really does depend on your definition of bizarre now doesn't it? I can touch the end of my nose with my tongue. If that isn't bizarre enough for you that I think that you are out of luck.  
My least favorite part of my job involves my direct subordinates. There are quite a few of them and more often then not I find myself having to take them to task for their less then perfect performances. I will admit that in the past year or so it has gotten quite a bit better.  
I placed the ad because I realized that I was lonely. In the past my job, which takes up a large chunk of my time, demanded one hundred percent of my life. I had to dedicate myself to work and almost nothing else. Recently, I was given a promotion of sorts that I had been working toward for years. It has allowed me a large amount of extra leisure time. I decided that now that I have all this free time, I would like to find someone with whom I can share it.  
Your tattoo sounds, please pardon the sugary word, adorable. I was impressed that you and your friends had reminders of one another as tattoos. That speaks of a deep and real friendship. Do you still see them? Are you as close as were when you got the tattoos?  
How is work going on your end? I do not believe you told me what you do for a living. Is that something that you would mind sharing?  
On another, more personal note, what are you feelings on rope? Do you like it? If so what type do you prefer?  
It seems I have come to the part of my letter that requires a few questions.  
What is your favorite color?  
Who is your Quidditch team?  
Who is your favorite band?  
I think that I will end here for now. I hope you are well and that you didn't think I had abandoned you.  
~S~

Dear S ~

I didn't think you abandoned me. I figure that you were busy. It actually worked out. I have had a few quests this past week, so writing would have been hard for me as well.  
It's funny that you should ask about my mates. They are who were staying with me. We see each other every Sunday morning for breakfast, though we usually spend at least one evening a week together. They are more then friends. They are my family, the only family I have really. I don't know what I would do with out them. They have saved my neck more then a few times in the past.  
What do I do for work? In one word… nothing. I spent six years working my ass off for a specific goal. Once that goal was achieved I decided that I needed to take some time off and relax. It didn't occur to me until I actually tried, that I didn't know how to relax. So I decided to make a project for myself. I bought a house and have been slowly fixing it up over the past year. It can be hard work but every moment has been a complete labor of love.  
I am going to go out on a limb here and guess that by asking if I like rope you want to know if I like it in a sexual way. If that is the case, then yes. I have had it used on me a grand total of one time. I know… I am a total sexual deviant. Stand back, I might corrupt you.  
Please tell me that you like to tie up naughty men so you can punish them. I am begging you.  
My favorite color is green. I actually painted my front door green, that's how much I love the color.  
Chudley Cannons, all the way. I grew up a muggle, so I had never heard of quidditch until I got to Hogwarts. I played for Gryffindor while I was there. The Cannons are the very first team I ever heard of. I've supported them since I was eleven.  
I like the weird sisters. I saw them play live at Hogwarts a few years back, during the tri-Wizard tournament. Great band, I have all of their albums.  
Alright, it is question time. Are you ready?  
What is your favorite smell?  
Who is your hero?  
When and where did you lose your virginity?  
I should train Heathcliff to stare you down until you write me back. He hasn't moved an inch since I opened your letter.  
~Lightning.

Lightning ~

I should have known that you are a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin, class of seventy-eight.  
I lost my virginity during the summer before my seventh year, to a man five years older then me, in an appalling quest room that his wife decorated. I will answer your other questions later tonight. How did you lose yours?  
~S  
PS…I love punishing naughty men. I have a nice dungeon for just that purpose. If you are pretty when you beg, I might just let you see it.

S ~

I am sitting here rock hard and it's your fault. I have been told that I am very pretty when I beg. I love to get on my knees with my ass in the air when I beg. That way I am more exposed to what ever my Dom want's to do.  
I lost my virginity when I was sixteen, to my best mate's younger sister. It was weird for a while when she realized it was her that made me realize I prefer blokes. The first time with a guy happened on Halloween my seventh year, in a small alcove near my potions class about an hour after the feast with a Hufflepuff. It was good, but a one time thing.  
~Lightning.

~*~*~*~

_S~_

Thank you so much for that recipe! I served it on Sunday night, everyone loved it. People asked me for the recipe and everything.  
Can you believe it's been a month already? It feels like so much longer. Though I am sure that's because we write everyday.  
I got something you might like the other day in muggle London. My girl friend wanted to get a second ring in each of her ears and I decided that while I was there I might as well get something pierced as well.  
I now have a small silver barbell… through each of my nipples. They are still really tender.  
What is your favorite position?  
What color appears most in your wardrobe?  
Weirdest place you have ever had sex?  
Because you were a slacker and didn't ask me any questions last time I will answer my own.  
I love it when a guy bends me over at the waist and fucks me hard. I also really like to ride.  
Green and blue, the women in my life tell me that those colors bring out my eyes.  
Well, I told you about that time outside my potions class, so other then that I would have to say Romania. The entire country was new and weird to me, and the sex also took place on the floor of his closet. To this day I have no idea how we got in there.

~L

L ~

I'm sitting here trying to figure out how you fucked in a closet.  
I love taking a man from behind. More so if it is spur of the moment, when the only preparation he has had is a lubrication spell. If he is a good boy, and his ass is nice and tight for me, I can usually make him scream from the pleasure and pain of it.  
Black, though most of my shirts for work are white in my free time I usually wear black shirts and trousers. I do own one white shirt, but it is rather old. I got it at a muggle concert back in the early eighties. It says, The Smiths_c across the front.  
Incidentally, I am wearing that shirt right now.  
The strangest place I have ever had sex? The back room of an apothecary, it was first time I topped. I had him bent over a barrel of beetles' eyes. I remember, I had to put my hand over his mouth to keep him from moaning so loud he alerted the other customers. To this day he gives me a discount when I go in there.  
I'm sorry I didn't ask you any questions. I have a reason for that. I will tell you what it is in the next letter I send. Also, I have a gift for you.  
I am going to run, as I am rather pressed for time. I am writing this during my lunch hour.  
~S  
PS… Will you be home tomorrow around nine O'clock?_

S ~  
I'll be home. Are you coming over?  
~L

L ~  
No. Are you inviting me?  
~S

S ~  
I was thinking about it.  
~L

~*~*~*~

At 8:59pm Harry sat at his desk, his eyes locked on the piece of parchment that had come in his latest letter from 'S'.  
He had been in the middle of making tea when Heathcliff had landed next to Hedwig on her perch. With a scratch on the owls head he removed the envelope. He was taken by surprise when the bird hooted and took off out the window he had entered not even two minutes before.  
Curious as to why Heathcliff would take off like that he turned off his kettle, left his tea to steep and pressed his wand to the now familiar seal.  
The slanted black scrawl that was now as recognizable as his own started up at him. The note was short, though not as short as the last he had received.

_L~_

The blank page I have enclosed is part of a two way parchment set. I have had them for years and found them again recently while I was looking through a box in my closet. Much as I love sending you letters, I think that you and I would genuinely enjoy having an actual conversation. Just watch the parchment at nine tonight.  
~S 

As the numbers on the clock changed black ink appeared in front of Harry's eyes.

**_Lightning? Are you there?_**

Harry stared at the paper for a moment, unsure of what to do. He touched the ink that had appeared with the tip of his pointer finger. As he traced his pseudonym he was reminded of Tom Riddles diary from his second year. Snatching up his quill, he dipped it into his ink and began writing.

**I'm here. This is _S_ right?**

In the bowels of Hogwarts Severus Snape sat at the desk in his sitting room, a smile forming on his lips as he watched the words form on his parchment.

**_Who else would it be?_**

**I don't know why I wrote that. I was surprised I guess.**

**_Why are you surprised? I told you what the parchment was._**

**I don't really know. I just wasn't expecting you to just pop up.**

**_I'm sorry. How was your day?_**

**Good. Thanks. You?**

**_Wonderful. Will you tell me something?_**

** Sure. **

**_Where are you in your house?_**

** In my kitchen. I'm sitting at my table.**

**_Lightning…I would like to have you do something for me. But I need to know that you are comfortable doing what I ask._**

Harry sat back in his chair and bit his lower lip. Was he comfortable enough with 'S' to do anything he asked? He realized that he was. He got the feeling that no matter what the other man asked him to do, he would do it.

**Ask me. If it's something I am uncomfortable with I'll let you know. I promise.**

Severus licked his lips. This was going better then he had hoped.

**_ I want you to imagine me. I'm sitting at my desk with my trousers open. I've been thinking about what you wrote to me a few weeks ago. I'm thinking about bending you over this desk. Do you remember telling me about how you like to be fucked?_**

Harry sat looking at the parchment, his cock in his jeans starting to swell, waiting for the dominant man to continue writing.

**_Lightning. I know you are reading this. Did you not understand the question? Let me make something clear. I do not like repeating myself. Do you understand me?_**

**Yes. I understand. I'm sorry Sir.**

**_ Do you remember telling me about how you like to be fucked?_**

** Yes sir. I told you that I like to be bent over at the waist and fucked hard.**

Harry reached down and adjusted his cock. The need to touch himself getting stronger with each word he read.

**_Are you getting turned on Lightning?_**

**Yes Sir.**

**_Do you want to touch your cock?_**

**Yes Sir.**

**_ Then what do you say Pet?_**

** Please Sir, may I touch my cock for you?**

**_ Take your cock out Pet. Undo your button, slide down the zip and take out your cock. I want you to pull it out, but do not touch it after that. Is that clear?_**

**Yes Sir.**

**_ I've got my cock out Pet. I have it in my hand. Can you imagine it? The way my fingers are wrapped around it, caressing the tip. Do you know what I am going to do? I'm going to make myself cum. I'm going to make myself cum all over that pretty little face of yours. You'd like that wouldn't you Pet?_**

Harry sat watching the words form across his parchment. He could see everything 'S' was describing to him. The way the thick cock would look with the other mans hand stroking it slowly, fingers dipping down to massage his balls. He wanted to taste that cock in his mouth, feel it against his tongue. The desire to have the other mans cum on his face was overwhelming him.

**Yes Sir. I would love to have your cum on my face. Please cum for me. Please.**

Severus sat back in his chair, the fingers of his left hand wrapped around his impressive cock. He could feel his balls swelling with cum. The release he had been denying himself for the past week was ready to be let free.

**_Would you like to touch yourself Pet?_**

** Yes Sir**

**_Stroke that cock for me you little slut. Show me how big of a whore you are. Perform for me. Stroke that cock. I want to watch you get off. I want to watch your balls swell and then get tighter. I want to tongue those balls. Get them wet with my spit. Stroke your cock for me Pet. Make yourself cum like a good boy._**

Severus stroked harder, his hand tightening around the base of his cock. He could feel the cum moving, trying to force its way out and onto the imagined face of his dirty little Pet.

**_ Watch the parchment Pet. I'm about to give you that gift I mentioned earlier._**

Severus stood and pointed his cock at the parchment, before he was able to draw in his next breath the thick ropes of cum started to explode on to the page in front of him. His slim hips bucking toward the desk, his baser instincts trying to reach the body his cock longed to be in.

Harry licked his lips and watched his piece of parchment in front of him. Waiting for the first glimpse of his gift like a child on Christmas Eve, his green eyes staring as though he might just miss what was his. When the first wet line appeared he bent his face near the page. When the second line started to take shape Harry pressed his face against the parchment. His mind connecting with what he was seeing. His gift, the gift that 'S' had made just for him, was cum. The desire to feel the semen running down his face, sticking to his lips and drying on his cheeks was overwhelming. With one hand moving quickly on his cock Harry picked up his quill.

**Sir, may I cum for you? May I please Sir? May I give you my cum?**

Severus watched the words form under his release. With a lazy smile he picked up his wand and with a word cleaned the parchment. Slowly, as though he had all the time in the world he dipped the tip of his quill into his ink pot.

**_ Cum for me Pet. I want cum all over the paper I gave you. Show me what a dirty little whore you are._**

Harry pulled the parchment off of the table, holding in front of his cock just in time for his cum to land on the words that 'S' had just written. Doing as he was told he covered the page with his fluid. He felt dirty. He had never acted this wantonly before with someone he hardly knew. As he sat back in his chair he signed. He felt wanton and naughty. More then that, more then the sexual and surreal feelings that filled him mind body and soul, he felt good. He felt at peace.

**_ That's a good boy. I knew you were a good Pet. Did you enjoy that?_**

**Yes. Thank you. That was amazing. I've never done anything like that before.**

**_You mean you've never jacked off on command before? I find that hard to believe._**

**I mean, I have never jacked off onto a piece of parchment before. I've also never jacked of on command for a man I've never met.**

**_ Would you like to?_**

Harry smirked.

**I just did…**

**_No. I want to know if you would like to meet me._**

Severus took a deep breath, praying to what ever gods were listening that the younger man would say yes.

** I'll only answer you if you tell me something.**

**_Alright, what would you like to know?_**

**Well, it's a question I have been meaning to ask you this for a while.**

**_Well get to it Pet._**

**What type of pants do you wear?**

**_That is your burning question?_**

**Yes, but if you are to scared to answer…**

**_I don't._**

**You don't what? Get scared?**

**_ No you little twit. I don't wear pants. Ever._**

**You go commando? **

**_Yes. Is that a problem?_**

**Yes.**

**_Really? And what do you suggest I do? Hmm? Should I run out and buy a few pairs of boxers just for you?_**

**No, I mean yes, I would like to meet you. I like that you don't wear pants. It's sexy**

~*~*~*~

When Harry's alarm went off the next day at noon he had a smile on his face. He had spent hours the night before talking to 'S'. Sitting himself up he noticed that he had a companion in his room. Heathcliff stood perched on the end of his bed with a small scroll tied to his leg. Crawling naked down the length of his mattress Harry untied his note.

_L ~_

Last night was amazing. I had a wonderful time talking with you.  
I hope you also had a wonderful time and that you slept well.  
Yours,  
~S

It wasn't until Harry stood and stretched that he noticed Hedwig sitting on her perch. With a soft hoot she lifted into the air, only to land noiselessly on his dresser next to another envelope he hadn't noticed. He recognized the handwriting and tore it open.

_Harry~_

I know you have been busy with the house, so I thought I would send a reminder that we have a lunch date today. See you at one o'clock.  
Albus.

~*~

**I saw this and had to make a reference to it…follow the link**  
.com/art/Snape-s-taste-in-music-62165982


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own these characters... you all know the deal.  
Many thanks to everyone that has reviewed. Y'all are amazing.  
If you would like to see what Heathcliff looks like, I will include a link at the end. Happy Reading. **

Harry climbed the steps to Hogwarts thinking over the night before. He had enjoyed sharing so much with 'S'. The other man was smart and funny, even on paper. Harry didn't even want to admit to himself how sexy he found 'S'. The very fact that he had gotten off, without ever meeting the man, while he was being dominated over a piece of parchment blew his mind. Ascending the last few steps he reached out and pushed the large oak doors in front of him. Peeves, in all his irritating glory was floating above what looked to be a group of first years; in his opaque hands he held a large bucket. The desire to see exactly what was going on was out weighed by his love of dry clothing, so moving as quickly as his feet would carry him Harry headed toward the Great Hall. He had two minutes to make it to the head table before he was considered late.

The Headmaster, flamboyantly proper as always sat in his usual spot in the center of the head table. To his left, Professor McGonagall sat, her back straight, as she tried to pretend that she couldn't hear Professor Trelawney blathering on about omens and why the shapes of the clouds meant that in three days time some thing or another was going to happen. Harry, catching his former Head of House's eye, smiled and shook his head.  
The seat to Dumbledore's right was empty, though next to the empty seat sat a scowling Severus Snape. The desire to wink at the other man just to irritate him bubbled up in Harry's stomach. Then he thought of 'S'. What would he think if he knew that Harry was baiting his former Professor? Though he hadn't met the man, the idea of seeming juvenile to him bothered Harry. Pulling out his seat, he nodded to Snape before sitting down and turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Albus. Thank you for sending that letter. I forgot about meeting you today." Harry admitted with a blush.

"I had a feeling," the Headmaster replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I trust your trip up was easy?"

"I just appeared to the gates. It's nice being here again. I love not having to cook for myself." A snort to his right had Harry turning in his seat.

"I'm sorry Professor did you want to join our conversation?"

Snape lifted his eye brow and sneered at the young man sitting beside him.

"You should know the answer to that Potter. Why in the world would I choose to converse with you when I have a knife and fork that I could gouge my eyes out with? I assure you, the latter would be far more entertaining for me."

"You know, I bet I might enjoy that as well." Harry smiled at the older man and giving in to his desire from a few moments before he winked. The look on the older mans face was priceless. A mixture of sever irritation and the desire not to smile. Deciding to try his luck Harry leaned forward, placing his hand on Snape's arm and whispered into his ear, "Go ahead Professor. You know you want to. I promise it won't hurt if you do it slowly."

When he pulled back what he saw surprised him more then an actual smile would have. Snape was blushing. If it wasn't for the fact that he had been paying close attention to the other man Harry never would have noticed. The soft shade of pink could have been attributed to any number of things but Harry and Snape both knew what it was.

Just as quickly as the pink had appeared, it faded back into nothingness. Harry wasn't willing to let go so soon. With all the bravery he could muster he smile and leaned toward the other man again, keep his space this time.

"You really should blush more often Professor. You look good in pink."  
With those words he turned back to the Headmaster to discuss what was new in their lives.

Severus sat looking at his plate. He hated the little brat. Harry bloody Potter and his never fail way of getting under Severus's skin. Be it in class, in a shop or here, at the table where he was forced to take at least two of his meals a day. That boy was always finding ways to get under his skin. He knew it wasn't really Harry that had him blushing. It was the shirt the boy, no not boy. Man. The shirt the man was wearing. Black and tight in all the right places, it had the Weird Sisters logo in bright purple lettering across the front. The too-tight shirt, along with the slim body beneath it had made him think of Lightning. Lightning, the Weird Sisters fan who liked to be spanked and then fucked hard. Lightning who had pierced nipples and wanted to be tied up and used like the sex toy he was made to be. Lightning, who had cum for him, all over that parchment the night before. Severus took a drink of pumpkin juice and looked at his plate. He had been so preoccupied with Potter that he hadn't even served himself. Looking to his left he saw that the mashed potatoes he usually had were sitting just out of his reach in front of his newest and most bothersome lunch companion.

"Potter, please pass the potatoes."

Harry reached for the bowl just as a medium sized owl landed next to Snapes plate. It stood just over a foot tall. The bird was handsome, it's orange beak bright against the black feathers of its face. Where it would have had eyebrows hand it been human, there were two lines of feathers that pointed down in the shape of a V. Its body was covered in black and white striped feathers that gave it a layered look. On the birds leg was a small rolled piece of parchment. Harry recognized the parchment as the one he had addressed that morning. Dread filled his body as he watched the Potion Masters long white fingers reach forward to untie the note.

"Is there something I can help you with Potter," asked the voice that had harassed him so many times in the past.

"No."

"Well then do me a favor and stop looking at my bird that way. You really aren't his type." Snape said with a smirk.  
Harry couldn't help himself. He had to ask, had to be sure.

"What do you call him?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but he is called Heathcliff. Why do you ask?"

"He looks similar to an owl a friend of mine has."

"I do hope you aren't comparing him to that horrid bird of Weasleys." Snape replied with a sniff.

Harry just shook his head and looked at the food on his plate. He had been starving when he arrived, yet he found that the food in front of him held no appeal. Not after what he had just learned about his newest friend.

~*~*~*~

Severus watched Potter walk across the ground with the Headmaster and counted his blessings that he wasn't in the old mans place. Loath as he was to admit it, Potter had been pleasant enough during the lunch they had shared. Though for some reason, and he would never admit to noticing it to anyone else, the younger man hadn't touched his own food at all. He had wanted to ask the insolent little whelp what his problem was, but chose instead to focus on the small bit of parchment that he had placed in his pocket. He knew that Heithcliff would only return when Lightning had written him. The desire to read the note at the table had been squashed just as quickly as it had risen. He wasn't the type of man to read his mail, personal or otherwise, in the presence of others. Making his way towards his rooms he felt the parchment again. If anyone had been looking just then, they would have seen the terror of Hogwarts smiling to himself.

~*~

The letter that Harry had written that morning had been short and sweet. He had asked if they could chat again that night. Same time, same place. When nine o'clock rolled around Harry was ready. As the clock above his mantle struck nine he dipped the tip of his quill into the ink pot and began writing.

**S, you there?**

**_ Yes. How was your day? Did you do anything interesting?_**

**You could say that. I went and had lunch with an old friend. Someone I don't particularly care for was there. It was strange because I went to lunch knowing this person would be there, and thinking of ways to get under their skin, but before I had much of a chance I learned something about that person that changes our entire relationship. It was a bit of an eye opener**

**_In a good way or a bad way?_**

**Both I think.**

**_ You think? You mean you don't know? Can anything good come from this situation?_**

**That's just it, I'm not sure. I never dreamed that something like this could happen so I have no idea if it's a good thing or not.**

**_ I may be wrong, but I get the feeling that this person, the one that changed the rules of your relationship, has feelings for you. Am I correct?_**

** I don't know that he has feelings for me, I know he wants to fuck me. That's something he made very clear.**

**_Is the desire mutual?_**

**I would really love to say no, but I'm not sure at this point. He isn't someone that I usually think about while wanking.**

**_You've never thought of him while touching yourself? Not even once?_**

**Well…twice. The first time was a few weeks ago actually. I saw him in a shop and he was just as big of a git as always. That night while I was touching myself I kept hearing his voice, like he was whispering in my ear. Telling me what to do to myself.**

Harry blushed as he wrote. It was one thing to talk to 'S' about his sexual fantasies. Talking to his snarky former professor was a horse of a totally different color. The idea that he had, unbeknownst to either of them submitted to Severus Snape sexually was a little off putting. He knew that there really was no actual difference between Snape and 'S'. Now that he was aware of who 'S' actually was more then a few things fell into place. The other mans love of cooking, now that he thought about it, was something that made absolute sense. Potion making at its very core was just cooking. The all black wardrobe made sense as well. In all the time that he had known Snape he had never seen him wear anything other then black.

**_Similar to what you and I did last night?_**

**Yes.**

**_Do I need to be worried about losing my Pet to someone else?_**

Harry laughed at the question. Poor Snape. He really had no idea what he was asking.

**No. You have no idea of how little danger there is of that happening.**

**_ Tell me about the other time._**

**It was back in school. During my seventh year. I had a bit of a crush on him for about a week. I fingered my ass thinking about having him fuck me. I was on my knees in my bed with three fingers buried inside me when I finally came. I called out his name. I thought that my dorm mates had heard me but only one person was in there when I checked and he was snoring.**

~*~*~*~

Hermione sat with her feet in Ron's lap. His long fingers working the knots out of the tissue at the center of her arch. Harry, his back to the two of them, added another log to the fire before scratching at his chest. His otter tattoo had just come over his left shoulder, its tiny little feet causing goose flesh to rise up across his skin. The terrier, hot on its tail bounded around Harry's neck trying to land on the otter in what was more then likely supposed to be a sneak attack. It failed when the otter ran down Harry's flat stomach, trying to hide in his belly button. "What have the two of you been doing? These little guys are driving me insane over here."

"Oh, like you have any room to talk. I've had a stag mopping on my thigh for the past twenty minutes. Poor little thing. The terrier can't help mopping right along with him, he's such a loyal little guy." Hermione smiled at Ron as she spoke. Her cinnamon eyes full of love. "I think the better question is what have you been doing? When we saw you on Sunday everything seemed just fine. Are you and 'S' not getting along?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at his friends. He knew he should tell them what he had learned. They would be supportive in whatever choice he made regarding the situation. Flopping on to the cozy oversized armchair across from the couch Harry sighed. "I know who he is. 'S' I mean. I found out the other day."

Ron looked at Harry with a baffled expression on his face. "Is he ugly? Is that why you look like someone canceled Christmas?"

"No. Well, I don't know, he used to be. But now he isn't. And… I er…"

"Harry, do you want to just tell us who it is?" Hermione's voice was laced with concern. "It can't hurt to tell us, we might be able to help you figure out what you want to do."

Harry looked at them and took a deep breath. His voice, usually strong and full of confidence could barley be heard above the crackling of the fire. "Snape."

"What? Harry you have to speak louder if -."

"Snape. 'S' is Snape. I found out the other day at Hogwarts."

"What?" Ron pushed Hermione's feet out of his lap and leaned forward. His long freckled arms resting on his knees. "How did you find out?"

"You know how I told you the 'S' had instructed his owl to wait for me to finish writing my letters, so he could take them directly to him?" He watched his two best friend nod in unison. "Well, I was sitting beside him at the head table the other day when I was at Hogwarts for lunch with Albus. Snape was next to me, being his usual sunny self and an owl flew in and sat next to his plate. I recognized him right way. It was Heathcliff, that's what it's called, and he was carrying the note I had written not even an hour before."  
He looked at Ron and Hermione sitting side by side on his sofa. The look of horror on Hermione's face wasn't exactly what he had been expecting, but the smile that Ron was wearing left him unsettled. "Why are you grinning at me Ron? I don't really see how this is funny." Harry knew he sounded like Hermione but he couldn't help it. He had a genuine problem and Ron was grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry Harry." Ron said, trying his best to look properly perplexed by the situation. "I just can't help it. I think this is brilliant."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Hermione exclaimed. "Only you would find the idea of Harry have a torrid affair with an Ex-Professor amusing. Seriously Ron, sometimes I really do question your maturity level."

"Actually Hermione, I don't think it's amusing because Snape was our Professor. I think it's amusing because Harry had a bit of a crush on Snape during seventh year."

"How did you know that?" Harry felt a blush creep up his cheeks. He was remembering what he had told Snape the night before. About how he had fingered himself while thinking about the older man while he was still at school.

Ron had the decency to look embarrassed when he replied. "I heard you…erm, one night. In the dorms. You were… and …You yelled his name when you, er…finished." The red of his hair mingled with the magenta of his blush, making it look as though Ron's entire head was on fire.

"I thought that you were asleep." Harry admitted feebly, looking mortified.

"Yeah, I was trying my hardest for it to seem that way."

**Here is the link : .  
That's Heathcliff. Sorry this one is so short. The muse said to stop... shes an asshole sometimes**


	5. Chapter 5

** I don't own any of this... you all know the drill.  
Thank you for all the reviews. I love reviews. They make my heart happy...hint hint.  
Also, I am sorry this is so short. I wanted to get it posted before my air head of a muse decided to skip town again.**

Harry sat in his favorite chair facing the warm cheery fire that Hermione had started when she and Ron had first arrived. On the small end table in front of him sat the two way parchment from 'S'. He could hear the minutes on the clock ticking down until he was supposed to start his "date". He had owled the other man that morning, asking if they could have a chat around seven that evening.  
He hadn't informed the other man of his plan to include his friends. He wasn't going to let them say anything via the parchment, but he wanted them there when he let 'S' in on what was his mind.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was nervous. He could tell that she was unsure of the situation. He knew that he had been sitting there silently staring at the parchment for at least five minutes. Trying his best to convince himself that it was a good idea to go through with the plan he had come up with.

"Sorry. Are you sure that this doesn't bother you? I mean, its Snape…" Harry let the question that he had asked at least forty-seven die. The looks on their faces told him all he needed to know.

"Oh shut up. You know we don't care. I'm going to make some tea. You want some?" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione. When neither said anything he shrugged and walked to the kitchen. They could hear him rummaging around in the cupboards until he found the tea he wanted. When the kettle started to whistle Hermione met Harry's eyes.

"I know you're nervous but you really shouldn't be. I'm sure everything will work out just fine. Now get ready, it's just now seven." Even as the words left her mouth, the tidy slanted penmanship that Harry was surprised he hadn't recognized as Snape's the moment he saw it, appeared in front of him.

**_ Lightning?_**

** I'm here.**

**_ How was your day? I know that you mentioned in your letter that you had quite a few things to do._**

**It was great actually. I got a lot done. I'm having a get together for a few friends now that my house is finished. I was out placing orders for all the things I'll need for the party. How are you? How was work?**

Harry had to stop himself from asking 'S' how the days classes had gone.

**_ Surprisingly well all things considered. I only had to raise my voice at two people today. When is this party of yours?_**

**In about two weeks. I'm excited. I love having people here. And I haven't seen some of the people I am inviting in ages. Speaking of invitations…**

Harry looked from Hermione to Ron, who was sitting at her feet with a mug of tea in his hand.

**_ Yes?_**

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously. The look on Ron's face made him lean forward and scratch his quill across the parchment.

**I was wondering if you are doing anything this weekend?**

Sitting on his bed, Severus smiled to himself. He had a feeling that he knew what the younger man was asking, but he wanted to tease him a bit.

**_Well that depends_**

**What does it depend on?**

**_ Your ability to ask that question we both know you are dying to ask_**

**Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow? Here at my place?**

Snape smiled at the parchment. He had been meaning to ask Lightning if he wanted to get together for a drink, but the idea of sitting in the younger mans home and having an intimate evening to them selves was much more appealing.

**_ I would be delighted. What time would you like me to arrive? Should I bring anything?_**

Harry read the conversation aloud to his two companions, leaving out any naughty details that he felt they wouldn't want to know. Slowly, with each word that graced the parchment, his apprehension lessened. He had invited his former Professor to his home for what could only be considered a date. He was planning on making it the best first date either of them had ever had.

~*~*~*~

Severus stood in front of his wardrobe wearing nothing but a towel around his slim hips. The wode swirls on his back moving in time with the beat of the song that was thumping out of the magically powered record player in to corner of the mans room. The desire to look nice for his first meeting with 'Lightning' was something that he refused to stamp down. Looking at the clothing before him he sighed. He knew that the younger man had gone to Hogwarts while he taught there. That in and of its self was a reason for Severus to avoid wearing anything that would remind the younger man of their previous relationship.

He knew that spending an evening in with 'Lightning' would be nothing if not comfortable and relaxing. The desire to look the part himself was almost overwhelming. That is why he reached into the back of tall wooden wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black denim trousers. He had never minded looking like a muggle. Their clothing, though sometimes loud and ridiculous, was usually very comfortable and had more then one advantage. He knew that he drew attention when he was his jeans. That was one of the reasons that he never wore them while he was Hogwarts during the school year. It was all well and good to walk around in the clubs of muggle London showing off his assets in clothing that clung to his form. It was another thing all together to dress like that around his students. The last thing he needed was to have them thinking that he had something in common with them besides the ability to turn oxygen into carbon dioxide.

The cold weather and his desire to not look like an adolescent had him reaching for a thick green jumper that Dumbledore had given him that Christmas in an attempt to 'add more color' to his life. When he lifted the jumper his eyes were drawn to the shirt sitting beneath it. A smile spread across his face and he added the shirt to the now growing pile of clothing that he planned on wearing.

Forty five minutes later Severus trudged his way through Diagon Alley. He had twenty minutes until he was due at 'Lightning's'. He refused to show up empty handed no matter when the other man had said.

~*~

Hermione stood across the room from Harry, her hands on her rounded hips while her left foot tapped the ground in an irritated rhythm.

"He will be here in less then twenty minutes! I can't believe you don't have a shirt on yet."

Harry just sent a smile her way and picked up another tee shirt. He pulled it on and turned to his friend. "What do you think?"

He watched Hermione mouth the words before shaking her head. "If you really must…" she said with a small smile.

Harry winked and headed out the door toward the kitchen. He had a sauce to stir and pasta that needed to be added to water. Not to mention two friends that, as much as he loved them, he needed to send on their way.

~*~

Severus landed in the front garden of 7 Church Rd. Snow crunched under his dragon skin boots as he turned to take in the cottage before him. It stood well back from the road, two stories high. The shutters and rounded door were painted a deep emerald green while the cottage its self was made of brick. Black smoke wafted out of the chimney causing the air to take on a subtle smell of hickory and peat. A pair of Wellington boots sat on the small porch inside the arched door frame. The mat had the words _Wipe your feet, your Mother doesn't live here_ written on it. Severus lifted his hand to the door with a smile, the light rap of his knuckles announcing his presence to the occupant of the home.

~*~

Ron, being the closest to the door when they heard the knock, turned on his heel in what his mother referred to as 'the foyer' and opened the door. The site that greeted him was one that he would hold in his mind, with pleasure, forever.

~*~

Severus blinked, twice. With a shake of his head and one more blink he opened his eyes and focused on the tall man in front of him.

"No. Not you." His deep voice lacked all of the sarcasm that Ron had come to associate with his least favorite Professor.

"Of course it's not me. I don't fancy blokes and this isn't my house. I was just leaving. C'mon Hermione." With those words he took a step forward, making sure to wrap the red and gold scarf tightly around his neck to hold off the chill in the air.

Snape stepped back out of the way, a stunned look on his face as Hermione Granger followed Ron down the cottages front steps. "Hello Professor." She said in a cheery voice. Turning slightly he watch two thirds of the golden trio walked toward the street, their gloved hands entwined. Dread filled his stomach as the reality of the situation hit him.

He was not a stupid man by any stretch of the imagination. He rarely, if ever, missed the obvious. He heard a soft cough and turned his head. When his black eyes met the green eyes of the Boy Who Lived all the things he had missed in the last month caught up to him.

"Hello _S_, would you like to come in?" The small shy smile on Harry's face was all that kept Severus from turning on his heel and walking away.

With a slight nod he walked up onto the porch again. The feeling of shock he had had when he first realized where he was had worn off. Now he just wanted answers.

~*~

Severus sat at the table in Harry's kitchen, the wine and flowers he had purchased in Diagon Alley stood in front of him on the scrubbed oak surface. His eyes followed Harry as he moved about, draining the ziti from the boil pot and then adding it to a bowl along with ricotta cheese and his home made sauce. His long golden fingers transferred the pasta mixture to a pan, covered it with mozzarella and slid it into the oven. Whipping his hands he turned to face the man sitting at his table.

"Thank you for the flowers, I really like-."

Severus cut him off before he could explain exactly what he really liked. "To be honest Potter, I don't care. I want to know exactly what you think you are doing here."

"I was under the impression that I was making baked ziti, but if you think something else is going on here, feel free to let me know." Harry responded with a slight smirk.

"Don't be an ass. You know exactly what I am talking about here. Is this a joke? Did you think it would be funny to respond to my ad? A nice big joke that you and your snot nosed little friends could play on the big bad Potions Professor?"

Harry looked at Severus as though he had grown another head.

"Does this look like a joke to you?" He gestured toward the oven and counter, indicating the dinner he was preparing. "I had no idea who you were until a week ago. When I saw Heathcliff at the head table. I have to say that I really appreciate the high opinion you have of me and my friends though. Thanks for that."

Harry finished what he was saying while he pulled out the chair across from Severus. Sliding into the chair he looked the older man over and smiled. Having removed his coat, it was easier for Harry to make out the planes of his chest through the form fitting green jumper. He was so used to seeing Severus in his thick woolen teaching robes that hid his frame. "You look good by the way. I like you in green."

Severus just looked at him. He wasn't sure what to say. He remembered the day that Harry was talking about. Heathcliff had landed at the table carrying a note that Harry had written. What had he said when the owl landed at the table? _'He looks similar to an owl a friend of mine has.'_

"You called me your friend." The words slipped from his mouth before he realized it.

"Of course I did. What do you think this past month of letters has been? I would consider the man that I wrote to my friend, and I got the impression that you considered Lightning your friend. Was I wrong?"

"No." Severus said with a sigh. "Lightning is my friend. Harry Potter on the other hand, is not."

"Well tough, because the last time I checked I am both Harry Potter and Lightning. If that's going to be an issue for you then I am sorry. Now, I have to make the salad for dinner, would you like to chop the mushrooms for me?"

Severus just looked at Harry. He knew that he had two options. He could do as the other man had asked and help prepare the salad to go with their supper or he could walk to the front door, don the pea coat he had removed when he entered the cottage and leave. Then he could leave Harry Potter and all the headaches that came with him behind. He knew that leaving Harry behind meant leaving Lightning behind as well and that wasn't something that he was willing to do. He enjoyed talking to the younger man who he found funny and insightful at different turns. It didn't hurt the situation any that Lightning was wickedly sexual and more then a bit submissive. The situation was also helped along by the fact that while Potter may have been a pain in Severus's ass, he was quite fit. The clothing he was wearing was just tight enough to show off the hard lines of his body. Though he would never be tall, Harry had filled out since his time at Hogwarts. Severus could see the definition in his chest under the black tee shirt that declared Harry's desire for co-ed naked quidditch. The jeans the younger man had on had clung to his arse and thighs while he had been transferring their supper into its cooking dish. The hair was still as untidy as it had always been, but as Severus's eyes raked over Harry's face he noticed the differences that he had been blocking out after knowing the young man for seven years. His cheeks, though never full and chubby as a child's should be, and thinned to an appealing hollow. His jaw lines had squared off and the golden tint that seemed to radiate from his very skin was still in evidence in early March, even with snow still on the ground.

"Where is the knife I'll be using?" Severus asked as he rose from his chair, causing Harry to grin up at him.

"Just there, on the magnetic strip above the sink. I'm glad you've decided to stay Severus. I've been looking forward to this. Spending the evening with you I mean."

Harry blushed when Severus looked at him, a pink shadow that played along his cheek bones. "So have I. I will admit that it was shocking to find out you are Lightning, but I've come to the conclusion that this could be worse."

The green eyed younger man raised an eyebrow at his companion, "How's that?"

Severus smiled; the first smile Harry had ever witnessed from the man, "It could have been Weasley."

Harry laughed as he leaned toward his former professor. His green eyes sparkled with mirth as his lips came in contact with Severus's right cheek. "I knew this would work out." He whispered just load enough for the other man to hear, his lips moving against the cheek he had just kissed.

Stepping away from Harry, Severus looked at the younger mans face. The blush he expected to see was no where in site. With a nervous breath he leaned forward, letting his lips graze Harry's forehead. "I'm glad I decided to stay as well."

~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own these characters and I am not making money off of forcing them to do all sorts of dirty things together. Which is just to bad because I bet a lot of people would pay to see that...**

The evening had been pleasant. They had chatted over old things all through dinner, like the goings on at Hogwarts and the fact that Albus was manipulative to a fault, but they loved him no less for it. Before long they touched onto other things as well. Like Harry's knowledge of who Severus was and whether or not it had bothered him. Harry admitted to the older man that the idea had bothered him at first, before he had a chance to really sit down and look at his new knowledge from a different perspective. The admission had earned him another raised eye brow. Harry, with all his Gryffindor bravery just smiled and informed the older man that his friends had reminded him of a few things that made the choice to continue an easy one.

Two hours, half a pan of baked ziti, some garlic bread, salad and a bottle of wine later Harry and Severus sat on the floor in the living room facing the fire. Severus's boots and green jumper had been removed at his host's insistence. When Harry reached down and removed the wool socks he had been wearing Severus raised an eyebrow at him. When Harry winked and gripped the bottom of his shirt the older man felt his pulse quicken.  
He cleared his throat and was about to ask Harry exactly what he was up to when the younger man spoke.

"Don't get all prudish on me now Severus. It's my house and I can be half naked if I want to."

With the removal of his shirt, Harry's chest was exposed to the older man. Severus had to stop himself from groaning at what he saw. Harry would never be overly muscular, but the hard tanned flesh in front of his eyes was one of the sexiest things he had encountered in a long while. The younger mans chest and stomach were almost completely smooth. The only hair to be seen was the small dusting of black hairs around his pierced brown nipples and the soft hairs that started at his belly button and made their way down into his jeans. When Harry sat back down his eyes connected with Severus's.

"See something you like?" he asked softly, his voice husky with the knowledge of what his naked torso was doing to his guest. Lifting his had he ran his hand across his flat belly, sliding it up to finger the silver hoop in his left nipple before leaning toward Severus. "I see something I like."

Severus shivered when he felt Harry's breath against his ear. He knew what the green eyed man in front of him wanted. It was the same thing that he himself wanted. Leaning in across the small space between them, he captured the younger mans lips with his own.  
Softly he ran his lips once, twice, three times back and forth over Harry's before he adjusted his posture and lifted his hands to younger mans face.

With his palms against Harry's cheeks and his fingers buried in the silky black strands that were always a mess, Severus slipped his tongue out to taste the mouth under his. The first taste of Harry was filled with so many flavors. He recognized the sweet bite from the wine and the soft mellow tang of the home made sauce from their meal. When his tongue touched Harry's he was overcome with a flavor he had never tasted before. It was a combination of rose water and the first peaches of the season. Underneath everything was the subtle flavor of sunshine. Severus knew it made no sense at all that the young man before him would taste of sunshine, but he knew there was no other name for what he tasted.

Harry felt the fingers dig into his hair and he moaned. This is what he had been waiting for, what he had been longing for, ever since Severus had stepped foot inside his cottage. The way the other mans tongue played over his made Harry moan. It was all so good. The way the long pale fingers felt against his skull. The way that the tongue in his mouth massaged his, forced it into submission then tickled it back to life again. He was drowning in the kiss. He couldn't help himself, he had to touch Severus. He needed to feel the cool pail skin of the man that was assaulting his senses with only a kiss.

Lifting the bottom of the tee shirt that covered the older mans torso, Harry slipped his hands under. The hard rippled muscle that met his fingers made him moan again. The muscular planes of Severus's stomach gave way to the sculpted chest that Harry had been entranced by all evening.

"Can I take this off of you?" Harry asked, pulling away from the kiss, his golden fingers tugging on the white fabric of Severus's shirt.

With a nod of him head Severus stood, pulling Harry up with him. The desire that the older man felt was evident. It burned in his onyx eyes and pooled in his lower belly.

"Take me to your room first." The tone that he used was one that Harry was used to. It was the tone he used in class when he was giving directions. The one that said, _ 'If you don't comply, you will be very sorry.'_

Harry nodded and turned toward the hall way. He made it three steps before the room was filled once again with Severus's voice. "Did I tell you to walk?"

Harry closed his eyes and hissed. His cock, though hard already, became thicker. He felt his balls tighten as he dropped to his hand and knees. His denim clad ass in the air for the older man to see.

Crawling as quickly as he could, while trying to move in the sexiest manner possible, Harry moved around his couch and into the hall way that led to the bathroom, two quest rooms and his room.

Severus took in the site before him. Harry, on his knees for him, leading him towards his bedroom where they both knew they would be spending the rest of the evening.  
Keeping up with the young man he smiled to himself when Harry stopped outside a closed door. His hands rested on his denim clad thighs while he looked at the carpeted floor.

Severus knew what was going on. Good little submissive that he was Harry knew not to open the door without permission. Severus leaned forward and carded his fingers through his new pet's hair. "Is this your room?"

When the younger man nodded Severus leaned in and opened the door. The lights in the room were low, but Severus could see the room clearly. In the center of the room stood Harry's large bed, thick posts, no more then three feet tall framed the mission style slatted foot board. At the head of the bed stood a taller version of the foot board, a top the four and a half foot tall posts on either side of the head board sat thick white candles. The low flames cast an ethereal glow onto the bed as they released the soft scent of bee's wax into the room.

With a nudge from Snape's foot against his side Harry moved forward on his hands and knees. The plush carpet of his living room and hallway abandoned him once he crawled through his doorway. When he had purchased the cottage all of the floors had been bare oak. The desire to make his home as comfortable and inviting as possible made him add carpet to the common areas and guest rooms, but the stark beauty of a wooden floor had always appealed to Harry's basic nature. He liked the way it always felt cool under his feet, even in the summer, and how its smooth surface dug into his hands while he crawled in front of Severus. Almost as if the floor wanted to remind him of his position in his _'relationship'_. He came to a stop by the foot of his bed, his eyes on the floor in front of him. Charlie had taught him well, he knew what was expected of him. He heard the soft fall of Severus's feet across his floor, just barely. The older man was light on his feet and moved quickly. Before Harry could blink Sanpe's sock clad feet came into his line of vision.

"Take them off of me." The command was smooth, like soft butter on a warm roll, and Harry latched onto it like a starving man. Lifting his hands from his lap he reached his fingers under the cuff of the older mans trousers. Moving his golden fingers quickly he had the black socks off in a matter of seconds.

Never in his life had he found feet so erotic. Unlike most of the men Harry knew, Snape's feet were proportionate. The alabaster toes just the right length to compliment the delicate bones and high arches of the feet themselves. A light smattering of dark hair adorned the top of each foot, and Harry longed to run his tongue along the trail then down under his foot to caress those impassably high arches.

Licking his lips he sat back on his heals and looked at the floor. His fingers twitching involuntarily, filled with the need to trace the lines of the milky white appendages that had been revealed to him. He let his eyes drift close when he heard the dark chocolate tones of Severus's voice. "I was under the impression that you wanted to remove my shirt. Was I wrong?"

Harry bit his bottom lip to keep from answering. Charlie may not have been his Master for months but he refused to speak out of turn and shame the man.

"Harry…Answer the question. Was I wrong?"

Keeping his eyes on the sexy feet in front of him Harry shook his head. "No sir. You weren't wrong. I would like to remove your shirt for you very much Sir."

"Then get up off those adorable knee's of your and do it."

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

Raising up from his knee's, Harry kept his eyes down cast. His fingers lightly holding the bottom of the white cotton tee-shirt, he started easing it slowly up Snape's stomach. The skin revealed to him was as pale as the feet he had been lusting after moments before. His hands stilled when the shirt was lifted enough to reveal Severus's dusty pink nipples. To dark to be pink yet not quite dark enough to be brown they held Harry's attention. He felt his mouth water with the desire to suck the little nubs into his mouth. He leaned forward with out realizing it, his mouth opening slightly. The sound of a throat clearing brought him back to the situation at hand. His face flamed as he lifted the shirt off of the older man. Moving quickly so as not to be distracted again.

When the shirt was off Harry sank to his knees again. His eyes locking on the row of buttons that were where Severus's zipper should have been, he felt himself shutter. He wanted to undo each button using his teeth, before slowly sucking the cock they hid from his view into his mouth. He hadn't forgotten that Severus didn't wear underwear. He knew that the cock being held back by only the buttons of those trousers was hard and ready for him. A small whimper escaped Harry and he heard Snape chuckle.

"Look at me Pet." The voice caressed the younger man and made him shiver. Raising his eyes like he had been instructed he was mesmerized by the sight before him. The flat belly and sculpted pecks were things he had seen if only for a brief moment. Now though, he was able to take in the full site before him. The shallow belly button that was begging for his tongue, the thin layer of hair that covered Severus's stomach and chest, the beautiful dark blue swirls of enchanted wode that danced across two perfectly shaped collar bones. Harry was held captive by the body before him. He had known that Snape was pale. He had known the man was fit. What he hadn't known what that the pale fit form with its shockingly blue body art would make his soul soar to the heavens. In that moment he knew that he was made to serve the body before his eyes. He knew that his will would bend under that of the gothic god that stood over him.

"Do you like what you see sweet boy?"

Harry, knowing his place, nodded.

"Do you want what you see my little slut? Are you hard for me?"

He nodded again, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Answer me. I want to hear your voice."

"Yes Sir."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want you Sir. Yes. I am hard for you Sir. I'm aching for you Sir."

"Oh, I don't doubt that Pet. Stand up. I want to see that body of yours. Take off your jeans."

Harry moved to comply. This fingers flying to the button of his jeans before he was fully standing. With perfect precision he eased the zipper down. Pushing the jeans from his trim waist he let the material pool at his feet. Stepping away from them he hooked his fingers in the tight waist band of his grey boxer briefs. Looking at Severus's face for permission he pulled down the soft cotton material, exposing he already hard cock.

Severus devoured the naked young man in front of him with his eyes. Taking in the dark hair and tanned skin of his new pet. _Gorgeous, simply gorgeous._ he thought to himself as he walked toward Harry. Slowly, as if to savor every inch of the naked flesh before him he ran his hand down Harry's chest. Skimming his hand lightly he moved slowly toward the thick cock that jutted out from the nest of wiry black curls that decorated the boys groin.

"Turn around Pet. I want to see that pretty little ass of yours. Show me what I get to beat and fuck when ever I want."

Harry felt his bones melting at the thought of being on his knees under Severus's whip. His cock bobbed as he turned around so that his Master could see all of him.

"Good boy. Now bend over. That's it. Spread your cheeks Pet. Show me that tight hole. Is it ready for my cock? It is isn't it? Get on the bed."

Harry moved quickly, his knees trembling as he crawled toward the center of his bed.  
Taking the initiative he placed his forehead against his hands and waited. It felt like hours had passed when he finally felt the bed dip to his left. He knew that Severus had joined him on the bed. He was naked, on his bed, with Severus. Harry's cock got even harder at the thought. He jumped when he felt long fingers running through his hair. What started out soft and slow suddenly grew harsh and painful as Snape roughly took a fist full of Harry's hair and dragged his face up so that it was level with the buttons of his trousers.

"Take them off of me." Severus forced Harry's face into his crotch. His erection pressing into the young mans face.

Elated that he was going to get to remove the trousers the way he had been fantasizing since he had seen the button fly, Harry opened his mouth. Using his teeth he grasped the woolen material and lifted his jaw ever so slightly. Resting the cloth on the edge of the button Harry used his top teeth to pull the wool down while holding the button in place with his tongue. He went through the routine six more times before he was finished. Lightly he gripped the open flaps with his teeth and pulled them to the side in turn.

Sitting back on his heals he looked at the cock that had been brushing up against his face for the last five minutes. Thick and long with a purple head, Harry wanted to pull it into his throat. The fact that it sat in a bed of trimmed soft pubic hair made Harry's cock leak. He licked his lips as a bead of pre-cum oozed from the tip of his Masters cock. He had to stop himself from licking it away. He didn't have permission for that, and he knew that if he tried to do it anyway Severus would make him regret it.

"Yes, it's a nice cock isn't it Pet?"

Harry nodded silently, his eyes glued to the throbbing erection not three inches from his face.

"Would you like to taste it?"

Again Harry nodded. He knew that he wouldn't be granted such a prize so early in the night, but the mere idea that he might have earned the right to taste that beautiful cock made him shiver.

Severus got off of the bed and stepped out of his trousers. Laying them on the floor beside his tee shirt he walked around the bed so that Harry's back was to him.

"Bend over. Show me that ass again."

When Harry had moved into position Severus leaned forward and grasped the younger mans hips firmly. With far less force then one would have thought he pulled Harry flush with the end of the bed, his sweet young ass in the air waiting for his Masters cock or hand…or both. Running his left hand across the smooth golden globes in front of him his silently summoned the belt that he had noticed sitting on the back of Harry's desk chair upon entering the room.

"I'm going to hurt you now Pet. I will not be gentle and I will not stop until I am ready unless you use your word. Do you have a word in mind that you would like to use?"

"Yes Sir." Can the slightly muffled reply. Turning his face on the bed Harry cleared his throat. "I have always used Molly."

Snape pondered his Pet's choice of safe word for a moment before taking a step back from the bed. "Count them out. I want to hear you thank me after each one as well. This isn't a punishment. I'm spanking you because we both like it."

Harry heard the whistle of his belt flying through the air and hissed as the leather connected with his skin. The crack that filled the air didn't hint at the heat running across his skin were the leather had kissed it.

"One! Thank you Sir!"

Severus raised his arm again and drew it down in quick succession. The belt landed across the first now forming welt, creating a wonderful pattern that he couldn't wait to finish. The closer he got to the end of the spanking the harder and faster he welded the belt. He wanted Harry squirming in his seat the next day from the heat and pain in his ass.

Harry's throat was raw from counting out the number of times the belt landed on his skin between his sobs of pain. He knew that while he skin was throbbing his cock was weeping all over his quilt. Even as he was choking and sobbing out the numbers his ass was lifting to meet the blows from his own belt.

Forty five times the belt rose and fell over Harry's golden skin. Forty five times he yelled out his thanks and silently begged for more. When the belt finally stilled Harry sobbed with relief into his quilt while long cool fingers caressed his battered cheeks.

"You are a very good boy Pet. I think it's time I give you your reward don't you think? Turn around. Let me see your face."

Harry moved slowly, his aching rear end protesting at the movement. When he was finally facing his Master he let his eyes focus on the still gloriously hard cock that was inches from his face.

"Suck me."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. Moving forward on his knees you let his tongue reach out and caress the tip. The pre-cum that had been building there tasted like manna from heaven to the young man. Salty and musky, it was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted. Setting up on his knees he used his left hand to pull massage his Masters balls while he swirled his tongue around the head of the cock he had been craving for hours. Opening his mouth wide and relaxing his throat Harry started to slide the cock into his mouth. Paying close attention to the sensitive ridge on the underside, he swallowed until his nose was buried in the short soft nest of hairs that his Masters cock rose from.

Severus gripped Harry's head and tried not to spill his seed when the younger man took him into his throat, balls deep. The fingers on his balls combined with his pet's talented tongue had him listing the twelve uses of dragon's blood under his breath so that he didn't lose himself and end his night before he was ready. When the need to fuck the boy became to much, he fisted his hands into the hair he had been holding and fucked the hot wet mouth and throat that was now his.

Harry felt the need to gag but pushed it down. The feeling of his Masters balls slapping against his chin was just what he needed to keep him in the moment. The pressure in his hair and the rhythmic slap on the full to bursting balls took him where he needed to be to please his Master sexually. When Severus pulled his cock from Harry's mouth a thin line of spit connected the aching cock of the Master to the pink loving tongue of the slave. Pushing the wanton boy in front of him down on to his back Severus pushed Harry's legs against his chest.

"Do you have lube, because if you don't you are going to have to take this cock up your tight little hole with only our spit to ease the way."

Harry nodded, "Yes Sir, in the night table beside the bed." Hooking his arms under his knees he spread his legs further apart by bringing them back against his chest and shoulders, exposing this puckered pink hole that only a few men had ever seen.

Severus added a large dollop of lube to his fingers before sliding one into the sweet pucker that was waiting for him. Harry was so hot and tight that Severus could practically feel himself cumming at the thought of fucking his Pet. When he added a second finger Harry push onto it, his silent pleas for more making Severus smirk. Knowing that the boy wanted his cock after such a small amount of preparation made the older man pull his fingers Harry's ass. Holding his cock tightly at the base he started to ease the head into the sweet hole that was still being held open for him.

"That's right Pet. Take my cock sweet boy. I'm going to fuck you through this bed. Do you hear me?"

Severus paused for a moment when he was fully sheathed in Harry. The younger man looked up at him, his green eyes dark with lust, his legs wrapped around his Masters waist. "Please Sir. Fuck me hard."

With his left hand Severus gripped Harry's hip; with his right he delivered a sharp open handed blow to the young mans face. "Did I say you could talk?"

Moving once again Snape picked up the pace. He wanted Harry to know who was boss. He wanted to mark the young boy who body he was using as his own. Knowing that he was close he grabbed Harry's cock. After two tight pulls he watched his Pets balls tighten. "Cum for me you little whore. I want you to cum while I fill your hot little ass with my cock. Let go for me slut."

Harry couldn't contain himself, the need to cum and do exactly as his Master was ordering him too took over. With a scream Harry came, the milky white liquid coating his stomach and chest. The tight ring of muscle hugging Severus's cock contracted, forcing the orgasm from him as well. Harry shuddered when he felt the man on top of him coat his insides. With a soft kiss on his nose Severus pulled out slowly. "Good boy."

"Thank you Sir."  
Lifting Harry to his feet, Severus pulled back the quilt and indicated for Harry to lie down. He crawled in after him and wrapped his body around the sweet golden body of his boy.

~*~*~

Harry was slow to start the next morning, what with the sexy man still in his bed that needed pleasing and the still sore welts that decorated his ass and thighs.  
After a quick but lively fuck session Severus donned most of his clothing and kissed Harry on the forehead before heading out the front door to apparate.

An hour later Harry was taking his coat off in the Weasleys kitchen when he heard a familiar voice coming from the living room, stopping to kiss Mrs. Weasley on the cheek he rushed toward the sound.

"Charlie!" Harry smiled when he was drawn into a rib crushing hug by his friend and former Master. "When did you get here?"

Setting Harry down Charlie looked the younger man over once and smiled. "Last night. I was going to stop by after dinner and say hello, but Ron said you had a date."

Harry blushed, "Yeah, I did. We stayed in, I cooked dinner for us. It was nice."

Charlie leaned in so that only Harry could hear him, "I bet it was love. Were you a good boy for him?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded. He wasn't sure if Severus wanted him talking about the things they did together. Mentioning a date was one thing. Admitting to submitting to the older man was something totally different, even if it was Charlie asking. He was saved from whatever Charlie was about to say when Fred yelled at him across the room.

"Hey Harry, I didn't know that you like The Smiths." Fred's eyes clearly on the shirt Harry was wearing. It was a size to big for him, but he hard worn it anyway. His Master had told him to wear it to breakfast and there was no way he was going to disobey him.

"A friend of mine turned me onto them. I really like their song, _'Ask'_."

"If you like that song then you will love most of their other stuff too. I really like that shirt, where did you get it?"

"Yes Potter," said a smooth deep voice from behind him. "Where ever did you get it?"

Harry turned and looked at the man who had just left him not even two hours before. The desire to fall to his knees was hard to shake as his eyes connected with those of his Master. Molly Weasley appeared behind Severus's shoulder, her right hand clutching a wooden spoon, her left resting on her hip.  
"Charlie, if you are going to invite your new colleagues to breakfast please do me a favor and let me know in advance. Not that I mind Severus dear. You know that Arthur and I love having your round for meal or tea; I just don't want people thinking that I raised my children with out manners. Harry, did you wash your hands? Yes? Good. Alright you lot, breakfast is ready."

Harry turned toward Charlie and lifted an eyebrow, "Colleagues? What exactly does that mean? Are you going to be teaching at Hogwarts? You should have mentioned that the last time we spoke!"

Charlie smiled at Harry. "Dumbledore only owled me about it a week ago or I would have. I'm taking over for Hagrid. He and Madam Maxime want to travel the world together. He is going to be in France with her until the end of June and then they will be gone for at least a year." He finished with a smile.

"So you are going to be around more?" The green eyed man looked at his friend hopefully while they headed into the kitchen to find seats.

"Sure looks that way doesn't it love?" Charlie replied as he slung an arm around Harry's shoulders.

Severus walked into the kitchen behind them. When Harry took the empty seat next to Ginny he slipped into the chair next to him, forcing Charlie to sit across the table between Fred and Hermione. The way Charlie touched Harry made him want to hit the redheaded man. They obviously had history, and while Severus didn't mind sharing his toys sometimes, he was far from ready to let anyone else play with his new pet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Like always, reviews make me happy and also make you look like a nice person ;) Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far, you know who you are and I love you!!! Enjoy. **

**I don't own these characters. If I did Dumbledore wouldn't be the only gay character...**

Charlie stood at the window in what had been Hagrid's hut up until three weeks before. His blue eyes stared, unfocused, at the barren pumpkin patch in his direct line of vision. It was his minds eye that was focused. He let him thoughts drift back to two days before, when he had seen Harry again at his mother's kitchen table. His smooth golden skin seemed to shine with an inner light at first glance. On closer inspection Charlie had noticed something that he knew no one else, save maybe the twins, at the table would see or even think to look for. Glamour's, slightly brighter then Harry's own true skin tone sparkled along the side of the green eyed mans neck and the dragon keeper was sure that if he could get his former lover to turn his head that he would see the very same glamour sparkling along his throat as well.

He knew that the young man he had spent months training and fucking was docile as a new born kitten after having a firm hand gripping his throat while he came. He knew because he had been the first man to do it to him, along with almost every other dirty kinky thing that got the dark haired man off. He was also aware of the fact that Harry was seeing someone. He had been aware of it on his first morning back when his sweet little sub had shown up wearing a shirt that was a size to big for him. If that hadn't indicated something then surely his inability to sit still on what his former Master was sure had been a very sore ass. Add that to the fact that his youngest brother had filled him in on the fact that Harry had been busy, with a date, and Charlie knew that he had been replaced.

It wasn't that he had imagined Harry waiting for him. He knew that the younger man was a sexual deviant that needed someone to guide and teach him. It was just that while he knew that Harry was always willing and ready to be fucked hard through just about any available surface, he was also more then aware of the green eyed mans need to find someone who just saw him. Not his scar or his fame or his heroic deeds, just Harry.  
He was surprised, and happy, that Harry had been able to find someone that wasn't swayed by the scar and all that came with it. That didn't mean that he was thrilled with the fact that he didn't have the beautiful green eyed man trailing behind _him_ on his hands and knees any more. His toy belonged to someone else. He actually had to keep reminding himself that while he may have been Harry's first Master, he was not the man's _current_ Master.

Charlie shook his head and looked at the path that led toward the castle. His eyes, now focused, watched the dark haired man from his thoughts as he made his way toward the hut. He had asked Harry to join him one day during the week, for tea and a chat to catch up. The eager smile that the younger man had given him that morning after Sunday breakfast had made his cock instantly hard.

He had the thick wooden door open before Harry could even raise his fist to knock. The site of his toy made his heart beat faster. Moving out of the way he gestured towards the chairs in the center of the hut.

~*~

Harry hadn't been in Hagrid's hut since Charlie had taken over as Grounds Keeper, over a month before. Stepping out of the way so that his friend could close the door he took in the changes. The bed, now a good deal shorter, was just as wide as it had always been. Where Hargid had always seemed to have some interesting animal lurking in a cage, Charlie had chosen a different form of décor. The rustic feel of the hut was still there, and Harry doubted very much that it would ever be able to be covered. Gone where the dead pheasants that had always seemed to be hanging from the ceiling when his half-giant friend had lived there. Instead Harry spotted a set of filing cabinets along the wall closest to the desk that stood beside the fire place. Hanging in the fireplace was a large copper kettle that he was sure held water that was ready to be made into tea. Sliding up the table where he spent many of his evenings as a student, Harry removed his coat and slung it along the back of a chair.

When he turned he found himself wrapped in the thick arms that he remembered from their time spent together. Acting on instinct alone he leaned his head forward until it rested in the crook of the older mans neck. Harry took a deep breath, letting the scents of lemon, clean sweat, freshly tilled earth and the slightly bitter slightly salty smell that was pure man. It wasn't until he had his nose buried in the skin, under the white cotton fabric of Charlie's shirt that he realized what he was doing. Taking one more deep breath he pulled his head back and smiled.

"Hi." His voice was sunny and full of life. The soft arousal that he felt stirring in his groin hidden from his former Masters ears.

"Hi yourself. I'm glad you came. Take a seat while I make us some tea." Charlie nodded his head toward the large bead against the far wall.

Harry toed off his trainers before crawling up onto the giant mattress, making his was to the pillows on his hands and knees and causing Charlie to chuckle. "Been a long time since I've had you on my bed like that love, but I think I remember what you like."

~*~*~

Severus was sitting in his favorite chair in front of his fire place, as was his routine on Tuesdays and Thursdays now that Harry was in his life, waiting for his pet to come through the floo. They had decided that while Severus was more then welcome to join Harry at his cottage every weekend they didn't want to spend the entire week apart. Keeping that in mind they decided that on Tuesday and Thursday Harry would floo into Severus's rooms at Hogwarts and stay the night, heading home the next morning after having breakfast together before Severus's classes began. They had agreed that Harry was to arrive promptly at six-thirty. If he was to be late then an owl was required to let his Master know.

Severus sighed and closed the book he was attempting to read. Lifting his eyes to the clock he saw that it was six fifty eight. In two minutes his pet was going to be in quite a bit of trouble. In the Potions Masters mind it was one thing to be slightly late, as in five to ten minute. It was quite another thing to be a half an hour late. More so when there was no note to explain your lack of common courtesy to the waiting party. He knew that Harry was more then capable of taking care of himself, so worry wasn't a feeling the plagued him. No, he was just angry. They had agreed that while their physical relationship was rather new, they had been forming a mental and emotional bond for almost two months.

Moving his book to the table next to his chair Severus stood. Moving silently he headed toward his fire place. If Harry was at home and had just lost track of time while working on something it was Severus's place, as his Master, to remind him of his place. Just as he dipped his fingers into the pot of floo powder on his mantle the door to his private rooms opened.

When Harry walked into the room he was able to feel his Masters anger. It hung in the air like the thick fog that rolled in off of the lake first thing in the morning. He knew that the older man would be angry when he had looked at the clock in Charlie's cabin and seen that he was already fifteen minutes late for his evening with Severus. He had excused himself with a quick kiss on the red headed mans cheek and a promise to spend time with him again soon. After he was out of site of Charlie's cabin he took off running. It had taken him exactly ten minutes to get from his former lovers place at the edge of the Forbidden Forest to the bowels of the castle where his Master kept his private rooms.  
Dropping to his knees he let his hands rest on his thighs and looked at the floor.

"You are late." Severus's voice was smooth and smokey. Harry knew that tone, having heard it more then once during his formative years as a student under the man. He also knew that saying anything at this point would only get him in trouble. Taking a chance he nodded his head, his eyes glued to the floor in front of him.

"I was expecting you at six thirty, as we had previously discussed. Tell me Potter, what was it that kept you from arriving on time? I assume it was something important to warrant your blatant disregard for my time." Reaching down he grabbed the thick black tresses that held he loved to touch after fucking his boy through what ever surface was available. With more force then necessary, not that he gave a shit at that exact moment in time, he forced Harry's head back so that they were looking into one another's eyes. "Tell me you little shit. What was so god damn important that you didn't even think to inform me that you would be late?"

Harry's eyes were shinning, he could feel the tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes. They weren't from his Masters words, but his actions. The anger that radiated from the older man was worse then Harry had imagined when he was running across the grounds.

"I'm sorry Master. I was visiting with Charlie and I lost track of time. When I realized how late I was I ran all the way here. Please don't be angry with me Sir. I didn't mean to be late." His voice was soft and pleading. He knew that this wasn't one of their games. He had broken a rule. A serious rule that they had agreed on in the very beginning of their physical relationship. He was very aware of how little free time his lover had. He knew that each moment spent together, while filled with kinky games and harsh touches, was precious.

Severus listened to his Pet. Those beautiful green eyes were devoid of fear as he spoke. With one more tug of the black silk in his fingers, though softer this time then before, he let go of Harry's head and moved back toward his chair. When he was sitting comfortably he gestured toward the younger man. Indicating with just a twitch of his fingers that he wanted Harry in his lap.

Moving quickly Harry crawled across the floor. When he reached Severus's legs he removed his shoes before crawling into the older mans lap. Knowing that he wasn't forgiven, no matter what the situation looked like, he cuddled against his Master. His nose pressed into Severus's neck, taking in the smell that he was starting to love. A sigh escaped him as he felt the other mans chest start to rumble while he spoke.

"You are by no means forgiven. You understand this yes?" When Harry nodded he continued. "You told me that you were with Charlie Weasley. What did you to discuss?"

Harry kissed Severus's neck before answering. "Charlie and I are close. He was my first Master, the only one I had before you. We weren't together for very long, but the things we did made me realize that I love this type of relationship. He was a good Master. The distance was the only reason we called it quits. He's back now, and I get the feeling that he want's more then just friendship. He knows that I have someone in my life. He mentioned noticing my glamour's on Sunday during breakfast. He wants to know who you are."

Severus didn't say anything. He felt Harry take a deep breath and continue on. "Severus, I haven't told him anything. The only people who know that you are the man I am seeing are Hermione and Ron. It isn't really an issue, but I would like people to know that you are in my life."

Snape took Harry's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Do you want people to know that we are together?" Harry nodded and bit his bottom lip.

"Then we will tell people. I think that we need to take your family into consideration. Molly would never forgive you if she found out last that you had someone in your life. I have an idea for when and where we can tell them. Would you like to know?"

"Yes, please."

Using his hands, Severus helped Harry slide back onto his knees on the floor in front of his chair. Standing, he dug the toe of his boot into his Pets side. "Before I tell you my plan, we have a punishment to take care of. You know where to go Pet. Don't keep me waiting a moment longer."

~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you send out all the invitations this morning pet?" Severus asked Harry with out looking up from the task at hand. His tall frame bent over his desk, his left hand slowly and methodically, marking the sixth year's essays.

"yehshuawhvenuimoreeg." Harry responded from crawl space beneath his desk.

"I know that you were raised by rather barbaric Muggles, but one would hope that they taught you to never talk with your mouth full." He responded with a smirk.

~*~

Albus sat, his sharp blue eyes focused on the two-tone board in front of him. The small while marble men directly in front of him mumbled irritably to themselves as the lost another of their army to the opposing force. Charlie looked up at his former Headmaster and smiled. His freckled face standing out in contrast against the bright white of his teeth.

"It's your move," His voice vibrating with barley controlled mirth. "You know Sir, I always imagined that you would be a great chess player."

"Everyone assumes that about me Mr. Weasley. I must say it is quite refreshing to be horrible at something." A smile played on the older mans face as he contemplated his next move.

Across the room Professor Trelawney sat in a chair that had seen far better days sipping tea from one of her precious pink cups. Her eyes sharp as she tried to discern the secrets of the future from the dancing of the flames that filled the staff room's fireplace. Just as her mind was starting to decipher the secrets of the universe Professor McGonagall hustled into the room, a slightly irritated Hedwig following close behind her.

"Hello Sybil. Pardon me gentlemen, but this owl has deliveries for the two of you. I tried to take them but she almost pecked my face, so I brought her to you. Please relieve her so that she can go back to Mr. Potter where she belongs." The head of Gryffindor glared at the white owl. With a slightly irritated hoot in the old woman's general direction Hedwig landed on the table between the two men. Opening her beak she let the letters fall onto the chessboard before opening her wings and flying into the air.

"What's this?" Charlie asked as he picked up the white envelope that said his name. Turning it over in his hand he saw the red wax and stylized _P_ that indicated that the letter was from Harry. The corner of his mouth tilted up in the barest hint of a smile as the tip of his finger caressed the seal. Two seconds after touching the seal he yelped and let go of the thick cream-colored parchment in his hand. Instead of falling to the ground the parchment rose into the air and started speaking in soft feminine voice.

_"You, Charlie Weasley, are here by invited to join Harry James Potter for a house warming supper on the 28th of this month at five O'clock. If you are able to come please let Mr. Potter know by owl no later then the 25th. Apparition and floo coordinates are contained within."_

Charlie smiled to himself as the letter landed back in his hand. Harry had invited him to his house warming. He hadn't seen very much of the younger man after the talk they had had in his cabin. He knew it was because of his desires to have his pet back. There was just something about Harry that called to him. Knowing that he was still in the staff room he refused to let himself get distracted with thoughts of his former lover. With a glance at Albus and Minerva he fished a quill out the supply cupboard so that he could send his confirmation that he would be in attendance. Hopefully he would be able to have some time alone with his host. If that turned out to be impossible then maybe he would be able to figure out who owned the white tee shirt that Harry had worn to his first breakfast home.

~*~

Severus stood propped against the doorframe, silently watching his boy dance around the kitchen. The smoky ponce that was indicative to Morrissey poured out of the radio on the counter near the skin. Harry's denim clad hips moved in perfect time with the deceptively upbeat song.

_"On the Leeds side-streets that you slip down. Provincial towns you jog 'round."_

The older man was hard pressed not to laugh out loud when he heard the dancing green-eyed man chanting along with the music. The whisk in his hand whipped in time with the words that fell from his lips, acting as the punctuation to his shouted commands.

_"Hang the DJ, hang the DJ, hang the DJ hang the DJ, hang the DJ, hang the DJ  
HANG THE DJ, HANG THE DJ, HANG THE DJ!"_

Severus's mind blurred their surroundings and he found himself imagining that he and Harry were in a small club, one that he liked to frequent in his youth, after the Dark Lord fell for the first time. He could just see his pet dancing to the same song that was playing in the kitchen, amongst the outcasts of Manchester. He could just see Harry's expressive green eyes outlined in kohl, shirtless and surrounded by sweaty bodies.

As the song faded his mind slipped back to the scene before him. Moving soundlessly he crossed the kitchen undetected. With a slow grace he slipped his arm around his preys waist, his lips falling softly along Harry's exposed neck. He let his nose caress the shell of the other mans ear as he spoke.

"I doubt that the DJ would like that very much Pet. Though he might be persuaded to go along with your command if you danced for him."

A blush crept up Harry's neck as he felt his Masters fingers tweaking his nipples through the white cotton shirt he was wearing. His heart had jumped into his throat when he first felt the arm slip around him. Half a second later, when his mind caught up with what was going on around him, he was able to lean into the touch, knowing it was Severus and that he was in no danger from the man.

"I didn't think you would want me to dance for anyone but you Sir." He purred as the older man ran his tongue along his earlobe before capturing it between his teeth. The surprise that he felt at his Master's answer sent chills along his spine and a rush of blood to his already hard cock.

"I don't know about that. I might enjoy watching you entice another man for me. I imagine you wouldn't have to work altogether that hard. You are a rather fetching young thing. I think that you could attract any man I wanted to our bed. Would you like to do that Harry? Would you like to use your lovely little body to seduce a man into our bed for our pleasure? I bet you would. I can see you now, dancing for him. Letting him see what a good boy you are, showing off your body and begging him to join me in fucking you for a night." Severus unzipped Harry's trousers as he spoke, his fingers stroking lightly over the thick erection the younger man was sporting. "Do you want me to let another man use you? Would you enjoy it if I shared my toy with someone else?"

Harry was having a hard time not thrusting himself into the hand that was fondling and teasing him. He knew that he was being played with, but the very idea of what his Master was proposing made his heart race. To be shared? What would that feel like? What would it be like to have two men playing with him, abusing him…fucking him? He knew that he wanted Severus more then he had ever desired another man before, including Charlie Weasley. He knew that he would do anything to make the other man's sexual desires come true. His voice caught in his throat as he tried to voice everything he was thinking and feeling.

"Ye..yes Sir. I would like that. I would love to have you share me. To be a good pet and show how well you have me trained. I would love to be a naughty for you and entice men to our bed so that you could play with them."

"So that we can play with them love, both of us. I want to see you spread open for another man while you suck my cock. I can feel how much you like that you little slut. It turns you on to think of your lips around me while another man fucks you doesn't it." He let his hand stroke Harry faster knowing that his pet was about to explode. "I'm going to let him fuck you hard you little whore. He'll fuck you until you can't move. Fuck you, cum inside you and the slap your ass before he leaves you. I know you want to cum for me. Let it happen love. Let it out. I want you to cum in my hand before your guest arrive tonight."

Harry's eyes closed tight as he exploded over Severus's hand. His balls felt as though every drop of cum in side of them was being squeezed out. He loved times like this, when Severus used his voice to make him reach completion. It was almost as good as when he was being fucked by the older mans cock.

~*~

Charlie knew that he looked good as he stood on the porch of 7 Church Road. Taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked. He could hear the sound of more then one voice coming towards him and was pleasantly surprised when his mother and Hermione Granger opened the door.

"Charlie! Come on in. Harry is warming the kettle for tea. Put your jacket there on the hook, that's it dear. We are all in the sitting room, it's just through here…" His mothers voice faded as he looked around the neat "cottage" that Harry called home. It was bright and cheerful in a very masculine way without being overtly so. He recognized his mothers' personal touches here and there as well as some the nicer knickknacks from Grimmauld Place. On the walls he saw pictures of Harry Ron and Hermione doing different things, one was clearly taken in their first year, while another showed the three of them getting tattooed together.

He was just about to turn the corner into the sitting room when Harry walked out of the kitchen holding a tea serves.

"Hello Charlie. I am really glad you could make it! Would you mind helping me here? I think the cups are trying to make an escape." Green eyes twinkled up at him as the cups swayed back and forth.

"No problem love." He said in a soft voice before pick up the stack and following the younger man in the sitting room.

Charlie looked around at everyone that was there. Albus and Minerva sat near one another on one sofa while Hermione and his mother chatted on another. Ron added a log to the fire while their father stood near the window talking to none other then Severus Snape. Handing the cups to Harry he raised one red eyebrow. "I had no idea that you and Severus so friendly Harry."

Harry smiled at him while pouring tea, "He grows on you."

~*~

The supper was going well, everyone seemed to be enjoying their food and the conversation was pleasant. It wasn't until dessert was on the table that Molly asked Harry the question she had been dying to ask all night.

"Harry, Ron tells me that you are seeing someone. How is that going?"

Harry swallowed the bite of cranachan he had just spooned into his mouth. "It's going well actually. He is a really nice bloke."

"Is that so? I have to say, I am very happy for you dear. It's nice to know that you are with some that makes you happy. He does make you happy, doesn't he?"

Harry blushed slightly at her question, "Yes. He makes me very happy. I really enjoy spending time with him."

"Do you think that it might turn serious son?" Arthur asked with genuine interest.

Harry could feel Severus's eyes burning into him from down the table. They had touched on to the seriousness of their relationship in the past few days so he knew that the other man wouldn't be surprised at what he said. "I think it is already headed in that direction. He and I were just discussing when to have you all meet him actually. He is rather eager to know how everyone feels about the two of us being together."

"Did you invite him to supper tonight Harry?" Minerva asked with a smile.

"Actually, I did." He replied, playing with is napkin.

"It's a pity that he couldn't make it, unless of course he is coming after we all eat?" His former head of house implored.

Harry heard Ron snicker and knew it was time to let everyone know who he had been spending his evenings with. He darted his eyes toward Severus and took a deep breath.

"No, he isn't coming later this evening." He heard Molly and Professor McGonagall sigh sadly. "He is already here actually." A smile ghosted across his lips at the looks that played on his guest's faces.

"He's here?" Molly asked, her eyes darting toward Charlie as if to ask silently if he was the man that Harry had been seeing.

Harry was about to respond when he heard Severus clear his throat at the other end of the table. All heads turned toward the sound, as if expecting to see an unknown man standing behind the Potions Professor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said with a sadistic smile playing at the corners of his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie looked at Harry with a stunned expression on his face. _Snape_? Of all the people Harry was going to be with he seemed the least likely. Charlie knew about their history and had seen the animosity with his own two eyes more then once. The fact that the two of them were _dating_ was a complete shock. The idea that his boy, _his pet_ would be with someone else hadn't thrilled him in the beginning, but he had tried to get over it. Knowing that it was Snape that was playing with Harry… he wasn't altogether sure how he felt on that matter. He knew that Severus was in the scene. He had seen him a few times in some of the naughtier kink stores in and around London over the years. The shopkeepers knew next to nothing about him, and when he asked around in the clubs no one had seen the man before. Charlie had always assumed that Snape was a bottom. A closeted bottom, but a bottom nonetheless.

It was Arthur who recovered first from the unanticipated answer they had all received. Looking over at his adopted son, he cleared his throat and smiled weakly. "Is that right Harry? Severus is your…er…young man?"

Harry was hard pressed not to laugh at the way the question was worded, not to mention the look on his almost-fathers face. "Yes. We have been seeing each other for a few months now. I know it comes as a surprise but-."

"Surprise? I say this is a touch more then a surprise young man. You led us to believe that we had never met your beau before. You let us assume that he was late when poor Severus was sitting here the entire time. Probably waiting on you to let us all know he was your someone special. I have to say I am appalled at your behavior. I didn't raise you to treat your significant other in this manner and you know it! No son of mine is going to behave in such a way. At least not when I am around! You will apologies to him this instant!" Molly finished in one breath, her voice getting higher as she ended her tirade. Looking pointedly at Severus she raised an eyebrow at Harry, as though to say _get on with it_.

Looking over at his Master Harry could see that the other man was trying not to laugh. The very idea that he had to apologies to Severus for something that had been the older mans idea in the first place…

"I am sorry Severus that I disrespected you in such a way. I hope that you will forgive me for not telling everyone sooner."

Severus smirked at Harry before turning to Molly and nodding. "Thank you Madam for standing up for me in such a way. As much as I appreciate your coming to my defense on this matter I feel that it is my duty to let you know that this was my idea. Harry wanted to let everyone know before we sat down to eat. I felt it might put a few of you off your meals so I made the decision for us to wait."

Molly looked back and forth between Harry and Severus. Her soft brown eyes unusually sharp as she tried to assess their relationship. Apparently unable to do just that she turned towards her youngest son and launched into him.

"And you! You knew the entire time and chose not to tell your mother? I can't believe you…"

~*~

Harry stood outside the small nondescript storefront, his bottom lip worrying between his teeth as he tried to force himself to go inside. It had taken him a month to get up the nerve to go to the store; now that he was there it was even harder to go inside.  
With a deep breath he took the steps to the door and put his hand on the knob. Just as he was about to turn it the door opened from the inside.

"Harry?"

A blush, hot and pink, stained his features and he looked up into the eyes of his former Master and friend. "Hi Charlie."

"Fancy meeting you here love. Are you out for a bit of shopping or just lost?"

Harry licked his lips nervously and gave a weak smile.. "Shopping. Or… er…well…I guess I am attempting to shop. I haven't really gotten up the nerve to go inside just yet."

Charlie reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on pet. I'll help you be brave."

"You really don't have to do that. I mean, I was just heading inside. I know you are already done with this store. Please don't stick around on my account." Harry said softly as he was pulled across the thresh hold.

"Nonsense. What are friends for Potter? Besides, it's my job to help you out."

Charlie held the green eyed mans hand loosely as he pulled him past the check out counter where a thin messy haired man sat looking through a muggle comic book. Harry looked into the glass cases that doubled as the counter as they walked past. It was filled with all sorts of goodies. Thick metal cock rings with long silver urethral inserts lay next to what could only be described as long metal prosthetic fingernails. Colorful glass dildos lay on the same shelf as weighted nipple clamps. Harry was enthralled. He wanted to stop and look at everything in the case. He wanted to run his fingers over the smooth metal and the bumpy colored glass. The textures of the new objects called to his tactile side. It was hard to move away so that he could see other parts of the store.

Charlie watched Harry's face and regretted, for what felt like the millionth time, ending things with the younger man. He looked like a kid in a candy store as he looked at the things being displayed in the glass case. His fingers itched with the desire to touch Harry's neck and let him know how beautiful he looked at the moment. Taking a step forward he lifted his hand and grabbed Harry's.

"Come on love. Lets look around. What is it that you wanted again?"

"Nothing in particular. I wanted to get a gift for Severus." Harry's voice got soft and low as he said his lover's name, a part of him wanting to spare Charlie's feelings. "A surprise. He likes leather."

Charlie smiled and pulled Harry towards the back of the store. "I have an idea. Come with me."

~*~

Two hours, three leather items, one bit gag, a set of nipple rings and three Tom of Finland books later Harry and Charlie emerged from _Pandora's Box_ with grins on their faces. The thin man behind the counter had asked Harry if he would like to do a fashion show for his Master, which made them both smile before he declined. With a wave of his wand Charlie shrank the bright purple bags they were carrying so that they would fit in their pockets. Turning towards his former boy he raised his eyebrow. "Lunch?"

With a twinkle in his eye Harry nodded in agreement.

~*~

Severus was pissed off. He had made plans with Harry for the evening, which he was now late for thanks to a few sixth year Hufflepuffs and an exploding cauldron. The younger man had invited him for a _couples night_ at the Weasley-Granger flat. They were supposed to meet up at Harry's around five before joining the other couple for muggle takeout and something called Scrabble. Looking at the clock that took up permanent residence on his mantle he noted that it was already half past five and he still wasn't changed for the evening. Knowing that he was going to be late no matter what he did he paused for a moment to write a letter, before sending it off with Heathcliff. Taking a handful of powder from a box next to his clock he tossed it into the fire before shouting out his pets address.

~*~

Harry was nervous.

He had spent the afternoon preparing himself for Severus. First there was the charm to clean him thoroughly on the inside, followed by a long slow soak in a bath infused with oils that his Master had made specifically for him. Next he had taken the body butters that had come at the same time as the oils and worked them into his skin. Making sure not to leave one spot free of the buttery substance that made his skin smell divine. With a well placed charm he removed his pubic and underarm hair before removing the bar bells he usually wore in his nipples and replacing them with thick silver hoops that he had been urged to purchase the day before.

After making sure that his body was smooth and clean he took out the leather garments that he purchased and laid them on his bed. The clerk had helped him pick out and try on several different outfits that he thought might please Severus. Unable to decided between his favorites he had purchased them all. While it was a good thing because he would have outfits for the future he was still in a mental bind when it came to what he should wear for the night. He stood naked in front of his bed for over half an hour before he came to a decision. He was dressed and in position in his living room at quarter to five. His heart pounding in his chest while he looked at the floor and waited for his Master to arrive.

~*~

The first thing that Severus noticed when he landed in the living room of 7 Church Rd. was that it was silent. One thing he had come to expect in the few months he had been seeing Harry was noise. There was always a small amount of noise in the house, be it from a radio playing softly from the kitchen or from Harry moving about humming to himself. When he stepped out of the fireplace the silence was the first thing that caught his attention, followed quickly buy his boy kneeling on the floor in front of him.

The light from the fire played across Harry's naked arms and torso. His head was bowed, his brilliantly green eyes focused on the floor in front of him. Severus was positive that his pet had heard him arrive, but the boy hadn't looked up. _ So that is how it's going to be tonight_ he thought to himself. Moving silently he began to make a slow circle around his pet, taking in the sight before him.

A pair of black leather pants hugged the young mans hips and ass, stopping just below his ass cheeks. The leather was dull and greasy looking and fit him like a second skin. From what he could see, there was a zipper that ran along the crack of Harry's ass. On either side of his face there was a large silver ring, both were connected to a thick rubber bit that sat snuggly between his straight white teeth. The bit was attached to his face by two leather straps that connected to the metal rings and buckled at the back of his head. His hands were clasped behind his back and his rear end rested on the heals of his feet. The overall look was fetching and it took the Potion Masters breath away.

"I take it, Mr. Potter, that there was never a couples night in the works for tonight. Am I correct." He asked with a sneer.

Harry nodded silently.

"I must say, you look quite lovely. You will have to tell me later where you got this fetching outfit."

Severus stopped behind Harry after circling him twice. His pet look beyond appealing, the leather molded to his skin with perfection. The fact that his boy had sought out this little ensemble just for him filled him with a feeling he hadn't experienced in a very long time. He instinctively knew that Harry hadn't already owned the things he was wearing. The leather and the bit…they were for his pleasure alone. No one had seen him on his knees in this particular way before. The desire to reach down and touch the boy's body started to build in his lower belly. It was a desire he let build. He wanted to worship his pet, make him understand just how beautiful he looked, to make him understand that his efforts were perfect and much appreciated.

With one long white finger he caressed the golden skin of Harry's back. Starting at the exact spot where his neck met his shoulders, Severus moved his finger over the lean muscles that made up his pets thin yet strong back. When his finger reached the leather pants he ran it along the barley discernable waistband.

"Stand up and turn around."

Harry moved with a quickness he learned on the battlefield. In less then three seconds he was up on his feet facing his Master. His shining green eyes cast toward the floor.

Severus took in the site of his beautiful boy dressed to the nines in practically nothing. While the view of his pet dressed this way in a sitting position had been fetching, the sight of him standing was nothing short of amazing. His face was outlines perfectly by the leather straps and silver rings. The sight of his mouth forced open around the horses bit made the older mans cock stir. The red lips shinned with a bit of saliva while the dull black of the hard rubber took on a shine that made it look as though it was lit from within.  
His thin yet defined chest was fully exposed and Severus was more then appreciative of that. He loved that his boy had pierced his nipples knowing it would please him. The usual barbells were gone, replaced by glinting silver rings that looked like smaller versions of the ones that dug into Potters face. His belly, flat and well defined, was bare.  
The pants rode low on his hips, landing just above his pubic area. Unable to help himself Snape ran his hand along the smooth skin that was exposed to him. The tips of his fingers following the waistband again, as if they were following a map. Slowly he brought his hand down to the front of the pants. He let his fingers work over the zipper there. It matched the zipper that was strategically placed over his boy's entrance. He could feel Harry's cock through the thin molded leather. Hard and thick it was standing at attention for its Master. Severus imagined that it was oozing pre-cum, the head swollen and weeping for his attentions.

"On one hand I feel that I should reward you for this pleasant surprise, but on the other I know that you should be punished for lying to me…" He said quietly. Harry knew, from his years as the man's student, that when his rich voice grew soft it was time to be worried. The adrenaline that raced through his veins had nothing to do with fear. The idea that he might be punished excited him just as much as the prospect of being rewarded.

Snape saw the lust that colored the younger mans eyes. He knew that Harry was turned on more then ever at the idea of not knowing what he was in for. Without warning he turned and started toward Harry's bedroom. "Follow me."

Harry dropped to his knees and moved quickly. He wanted to please his Master and he knew that falling behind was the quickest way to do the opposite of what he was trying to achieve.

~*~

Charlie sat facing the fire in his cabin, his head thrown back against the chair he was using. In his lap a blonde head bobbed. His strong thick-fingered hand held the head against his groin, choking his toy for the evening.

"You like that don't you, you little whore? You like choking on my fat cock."

The man moaned and attempted to nod. With a hiss Charlie pulled the head away from his body. "Bend over the table."

Moving quickly the blonde jumped up and practically ran to the table in question. "Spread yourself. Wider! I want to see you winking for me. That's it."

Coming up behind the other man Charlie whispered a quick spell. His fingers became slick in an instant. Stroking himself quickly he lined his cock up with the pink hole that was opening and closing before his eyes. The site made his balls ache and without another seconds hesitation he slammed himself home. The pain and lust filled moan from the other man only served as an aphrodisiac and made him fuck that much harder.

~*~

The floor was hard, but he liked it. It reminded him of where he was and why he was doing what he was doing. The room was shadowed, only a few candles had been lit in the corners and on the bedposts. A shiver raced through him. The room was warm, but the excitement that raced through his veins was cold. It made him nervous and aroused all at once. He still had no idea what was going to be done with him. He knew that he had been kneeling on the floor for over half an hour because of the muggle clock on the wall. His Master moved about the room. First lighting the candles and muttering a spell to keep them both comfortably warm. Then to remove his clothing, in the last few weeks Harry had taken it upon himself to clear a small section of his closet for the other mans use. It pleased the older man to not have to leave his clothing over the back of chairs and it pleased Harry because it meant his Master was happy.

He heard the soft slap of skin on wood as his Master walked towards him and automatically knew it was purposeful. He had never met anyone that walked as silently as Severus Snape. The fact that he could hear him now meant that he was supposed to. It served a purpose. It let him know without being verbally informed that they were ready to play. Even though he knew his Master was coming it still startled him when his mans long fingered hand grasped his hair and pulled his head back.

"You lied to me Pet. You told me that we were going to be out with your friends tonight."

Harry tried to swallow, his lips curling around the bit in his attempt. The action was noticed and his Master smiled cruelly at him.

"I should punish you for your actions. You know that. However, I feel that my using you like the little fucking whore you presented yourself as tonight if a perfect balance between your reward and punishment. Turn around."

Harry moved quickly, but stayed on his knees.

"Do you see that Pet?"

Green eyes connected with the black swing that hung from the ceiling and grew wide.

"Do you know what that is for?"

Harry shook his head once. He had an idea but without the ability to speak he was forced to say no.

"I bet you have an idea in that pretty little head of yours. You have an inclination as to what it might be used for. I can see it in your eyes. You know what slave? You are right."

Harry moaned around his bit. He had whispered his desires to be filled completely only once. In the early morning hours after a long session of harsh lovemaking, he had whispered it into the quickly fading night. Severus hadn't said anything, just pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. Now, a month later, here he was. Looking his most secret desire in the face.

"As much as I hate to loose the site of you in those gorgeous leather pants, you need to take them off. The zipper doesn't provide the amount of room I require."

With a nod he slipped his fingers under the waistband and moved them down quickly. His erection, just as red and weeping as Severus had suspected, sprang free. It bobbed up and down enticingly as Harry bent to pick up his discarded leather under shorts.

"Put them on the chair and come over here."

Complying quickly, he mad his way over to the swing. He could see a jar of what looked like slime sitting on a low stool next to the other mans wand.

~*~

Severus looked at his boy, spread open and hanging oh so sweetly in the swing. His mouth still wrapped around the horse bit. He was perfection.

"You look beautiful like this." He said as he moved forward. His cock, thick and erect, leading the way to it's favorite place. With one finger he collected some of the slime from the jar to his left. Without taking his eyes off of the pink star that was his destination he greased himself thoroughly.

"Open for me Pet." It was the only warning Harry was given before he was impaled.

The tight glove that was Harry's ass felt delicious. The silky heat that surrounded him was exquisite and torturous all at once. His body wanted to ride the ass that was offered to him hard until he came. His mind knew that wasn't going to be possible just yet. His cock was only the beginning. He had to prepare his pet for what was to come and the only way he could do that was to fuck him for a moment.

Harry was in heaven. He loved being taken without the aid of finger preparation. He liked to know he was being taken by force. The sensations that radiated from his asshole stopped suddenly and he realized he was empty. A whimper escaped his lips as he looked imploringly at his Master.

"Liked that did you? I can understand. Your sweet ass is so tight, it makes my cock ache to just think of sliding inside you. Tonight, my beautiful boy, we are not going to be playing in that way."

Harry's eyes lit up. He knew what was coming next and was hard pressed to stop his body from trembling when Severus took out the leather cock ring and fixed it to his groin, where his cock and balls met.

"I don't want you to cum to early Pet." Severus said with a wicked glint in his eye before he slid his left hand into the jar of slime.

Blood rushed in Harry's ears as his Master inserted his fingers into his gaping hole. First two, then a third quickly followed. Severus finger fucked his pet's ass for a few moments before adding a fourth finger to the mix. Harry felt his rectum stretching and silently thanked every god he could think of that he was wearing a cock ring. The sensation of four fingers inside of him was quickly replaced by the reality of five fingers pushing through his sphincter muscle. His already throbbing erection grew thicker as he was fucked by all five of Severus long fingers. As his body relaxed around the intrusion he started to lift his hips. Meeting the thrusting fingers as they entered him. It was because of this hip lifting that he felt his first real pain of the night. The movement had caused the swing to rock back and forth, and the momentum coupled with Severus's urgently moving fingers caused him to slip in past his knuckles. Harry saw stars. His body was begging to cum, to explode. He wanted to fuck up against the painfully erotic intruder. He wanted to take his Masters entire fist. The desire to take it all had his hips moving faster in a desperate attempt to be filled.

Severus was in awe of Harry. He knew that his boy had the desire to be fisted. He had heard it with his own two ears. It had never occurred to him that he would be able to take so much so quickly. The need to push him farther over took him. Slowly he pushed his hand in deeper. The hot ring of muscle gave way slowly to his intruding hand. He knew he needed more lubrication if he was going to take it any further, so he bent and picked up the jar. With his one free hand he poured the thick goo over the bottom half on his hand and up onto his wrist. As he set the jar down he looked at his pet. The green eyes that he had grown to love shinned up at him. The look on Harry's face was priceless. It was like he had been given all of his birthdays and Christmas's all at once. In that moment, as his hand moved farther into the recesses of his young mans ass, he was overwhelmed with a deep sense of love. He had known for weeks that he loved the man that was slowly riding his hand but in that moment he was drowning in it.

"Are you ready for more." His dark chocolate voice asked slowly.

With a nod from Harry, he began to pull out then quickly slide back in. Fucking the boy with more and more of his hand until he was wrist deep. His black eyes glinted and he bent to take his slaves weeping cock into his mouth.

~*~

The light shinning through Harry's rather thin bedroom curtains caused him to stir. His attempt to turn away from the invading light was thwarted by a pair of arms holding him in place and sweet dull ache in the lower half of his body. A smile graced his lips as memories from the night before flooded his mind. What was supposed to be a night all about pleasuring his Master had become a night about him. A night filled with the physical and mental pleasure of a realized desire.

Snuggling closer his kissed Severus's chest. His lips lingered on the slowly pulsing wode that was tattooed with magic to his Masters skin. He loved to lick and kiss the moving blue lines. It was almost a game between him and the tattoo. Every time he attempted to plant a small kiss or a tiny lick on the tattooed skin, it would move. Causing him to giggle as he chased after it with his mouth.

Severus lay there silently, letting Harry play tag with his body. It made him happy to wake up with the other man in his arms, more so if it involved the younger man acting silly and enjoying himself.

"Good morning Harry." He said, his voice raspy and thick with the remnants of sleep he had yet to shake off.

"Good morning Sev. Did I wake you?" Harry asked, his eyes following the migration patterns of the wode.

"No. I was woken up by an Imp that for some reason feels an overwhelming desire to harass my markings. If you see him please tell him I would like a word."

Harry giggled and kissed Severus's chest. "You're adorable when you are snarky. Did you know that? I think it's one of the reasons I love you so much."

As the words left his mouth Harry froze. He had barely begun to admit to himself that he loved the man. To blurt it out like he just had was a disaster in the making. He had no idea how the other man would take his decoration. Harry knew that Severus liked him just fine, but what if he didn't share in his feelings. The fear pooled in his belly as he thought of a way to take back what he had just said.

Severus sat for a moment and absorbed what he had just heard. He knew that the man in his arms was having a mental break down over what he had just said and the need to comfort him rose to the surface. With a sigh he pulled his boy closer to him, so that he was lying on his chest.

"I am not snarky. I am eloquent." He said with a smirk. "As I am being forced to wake up, I will need tea. You know how I like it."

The soft command sliced through the tension that was still radiating from Harry. Rolling away and off of the bed, the younger man stood. Raising his arms above his head he stretched, a loud moan leaving him as his muscles tensed and released.

"Would you like milk and honey in it this morning Sir?" He asked as he headed toward the door. The muscles in his ass and legs moving deliciously as made his way across the room.

"Yes. You may have them as well. Use the Earl Grey, I loath your English Breakfast."

Harry nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Oh and Harry?"

The young man stopped at the door, his body trying to give off an air of courage. Severus knew better. He could see Harry's feet. One rested on the top the other as his hand gripped the doorframe, a classic textbook sign of insecurity. "I love you too."

Harry turned around slowly. When his eyes met Severus's across the room he smiled and ran to the bed. Leaning in quickly he kissed the older man softly on the lips, then turned and walked from the room. He had tea to make.

~*~

Charlie was sipping his second cup of strong black tea when Heathcliff landed beside him in his mother's kitchen.

"Who's owl is that dear?" Molly asked as she folded a pile of laundry.  
"He belongs to Severus. I wonder why he's writing me." Charlie reached forward and took the letter from the owl, who looked at him with loathing and hunkered down on the back on the chair he had landed on.

_ Charlie ~_

_As we both know, Harry and I are in a rather…_special_ relationship. One that it seems the two of you also shared. I would like to discuss a few things with you that you might find interesting. If you are interested in what I have to say meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow afternoon for lunch. Send your reply with Heathcliff, he knows where I am.  
Hoping you are well.  
~Severus Snape. _

Charlie smiled to himself. He had a relatively good idea as to what they would be discussing. "Mum, do you have a quill?"

~*~

Harry was laying in the middle of the floor reading when he heard Severus open a window. Turning he saw Heathcliff fly inside.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, a slight look of concern on his face.

"Nothing to worry over love. A colleague of mine has accepted a lunch invitation I sent him yesterday before leaving to meet you. I need to meet up with him in about an hour. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Go have lunch, but remember, we are supposed to meet Ron and Hermione for couples night tonight." He replied with a cheeky grin.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he squatted down beside his pet. "I was under the impression that you made that up so that you could surprise me."

Harry blushed and kissed the palm of Snape's hand. "Nope. I just moved it up a day. That's all. You can come tonight can't you?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Yes. I'll meet you here. What time?"

"Quarter to five. They are expecting us at five. We are going for curry before we play Scrabble."

"About that, what is this Scrabble you speak of?" Severus asked in a slightly haughty tone.

"It's a muggle board game, the object is to get points from spelling words. I know it sounds boring but it's actually quite fun. You'll enjoy it I promise. Now get going, I would hate for you to be late for lunch."

"Alright. I'll see you at four forty five. Have a good afternoon." Severus leaned in and captured his lover's mouth in a slow easy kiss. "I love you."

Harry beamed at him. "I love you too."

Severus kissed Harry one last time before he stood and walked to the fireplace. Taking a handful of floo powder his tossed it into the flames.

"Slytherin Head of House Apartment." He said in his deep voice. A moment later, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**I still don't own any of these characters, which sucks because I would love to have some time alone with Snape...*blush*.  
As always, thank you all so much for your reviews. The "purple" dialogue was the work of my husband. :) Your reviews are always welcome. Enjoy.**

Black trousers that fit like a second skin, seventeen galleons. Long sleeve fitted button front shirt in your favorite color, thirteen galleons. Grey wool pea coat in the style of Her Majesties Royal Navy, eighteen galleons. Seeing the look of surprise on people's face when they see you dressed casually for the first time in twenty odd years, Priceless.

In all the years he had worked at Hogwarts no one, not one living soul including Albus, had ever seen Severus Snape without his long black robes. It didn't matter that he wore muggle style clothing under said robes at all times because no one ever saw them. He hadn't planned on dressing casually for his meeting with Charlie Weasley but he had no way of knowing how late their little chat would run and he wanted to look his best for the infernal _ couples night_ he was being "forced" into.

When he walked into the Three Broomsticks, his pea coat unbuttoned so that all and sundry could see his shirt, he spotted Charlie right way. Aside from the bright red hair that made it easy to find him in any situation, he was easy to spot because of his location. He'd chosen a table in the back of the room, where the two walls met. Severus smirked as he walked toward his lunch date. He liked the fact that the man knew he wouldn't be comfortable with his back to the room. It spoke volumes that he wasn't comfortable leaving his own back exposed either.

~*~

Charlie knew the moment Severus entered the bar and it had nothing to do with the slight gasp the more then one person let out. He had to admit, if only to himself, Snape looked good. The black trousers and well fitted shirt showed off his body without being lewd. It was apparent why Harry was attracted to the man. As his former teacher, and current colleague, made his way over Charlie smile and raised his pint in salute.

~*~

Severus raised an eyebrow as his lunch companion raised his pint glass.  
"And what, prey tell, was that for Mr. Weasley?"

Charlie smiled at the other man as he took his seat. "Nice digs Professor. It's too bad you aren't my type. You look really good."

Severus smirked at him and shook his head. "I would say, based on looks alone, that you are lying. The dark hair, my trim build. Not to mention my other, how shall I say it, positive attributes all tell me that I _am_ indeed, your type."

"Come now Snape. We both know I was talking about your temperament in the bedroom, not your looks. I'll admit that there have been a few different times when I've found myself attracted to you on a purely mental level though."

"Really? When was this?" Snape asked with a smirk before he turned to Rosemerta. "A pint of Guinness and another of whatever my friend here is having."

"Tennent's eighty shillings. Thanks." Charlie informed the barmaid before she walked away. He made sure she was out of earshot before he continued speaking. "A few years ago I saw you coming out of one of the naughtier shops on Holloway road. About three months later I saw you again leaving Pandora's Box. I came to the misguided conclusion that you were a bottom. That intrigued me. It wasn't so long ago that I was your student and it turned me on to think that you were a right bastard in a normal setting but a pussy cat in bed."

Severus had to fight back the smile that wanted to emerge. "The world pussy has never been associated with me in any context. I will admit that I bottomed in my youth, before I realized that I was a born to be a top." Looking up as the barmaid returned with their drinks he nodded his head. "Thank you Rosemerta."

Taking a sip from his glass Charlie looked the other man in the eye. "You didn't invite me to lunch to talk about yourself Professor. In your letter you mentioned Harry…" He let his voice trail off.

"First, please call me Severus. I plan on calling you Charlie whether you like it or not. Secondly, you are correct. I didn't ask you to meet me so that I could wax eloquent about myself. I asked you here because we have more then a few things in common. The most important of those things being Harry."

Charlie nodded and waited for Severus to continue.

"Did it come as a surprise when you learned that Harry had found another to _play_ with?"

"Honestly? No. Harry has a high sex drive. I knew that he wouldn't wait around for me to change my mind. I have to admit that it stung a bit to know that he had moved on. I was the first man to…use him the way you do. I taught him quite a bit. It made me a little sad to know that I didn't have him waiting for me anymore."

"That's understandable. I love knowing that I have him to spend time with after a long day of teaching. He is a very good pet. You did a wonderful job training him, if you don't mind my saying so. Has he always been so eager for the pain or is it something that developed over time?" Snape asked, a glint of pleasure in his dark eyes.

"He's always been a bit of a whore for the pain. His threshold is unbelievably high. Our boy can take so much." Realizing what he had just said a blush tinted the red haired mans cheeks. "I'm sorry. He isn't mine anymore. He's yours… Your boy can take a lot."

"Actually, that is what I wanted to talk to you about." Severus said with a lecherous smile.  
"Harry's high pain threshold?" Charlie asked, a confused look on his face.

"No you dolt. I wanted to talk to you about him being _ours_."

~*~

The clock had barely struck the quarter 'til mark when Severus stepped out of Harry's fireplace. He could hear a strange thumping sound coming from down the hall that lead to his boy's room. His interest piqued, he moved through the house quickly, his feet eating up the distance between the fireplace and his occasional bedroom.

~*~

Harry was bent over at the waist, the top half of his body hidden inside his closet as he searched, in vain it seemed, for his dictionary. The sound of books landing on the floor after he tossed them over his shoulder kept him from hearing the floo as Severus arrived.  
It wasn't until he heard the other mans voice that he knew he wasn't alone anymore.

"Well that is a lovely sight to come home too."

Turning his head as he straightened up, Harry sent a smile over his shoulder. "Hello handsome. How was your date?" He asked with a touch of cheek.

"Don't get cheeky with me pet. We both know what will happen if you do and there really isn't enough time for that type of punishment right now. Now is there?"

"Oh, no Sir. I'm sorry for being cheeky. I'll be a good boy from now on Master. I promise." Harry whispered in his lover's ear before kissing a trail down his jaw to his lips. His hands rubbing the other mans chest before going down to work on the zipper that was hiding the object of his affection.

~*~

They left 7 Church Rd five minutes late. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus when they stepped outside his gate and kissed his cheek.

"You look amazing by the way. I like that color on you."

Severus winked at his pet. "My date said the exact same thing."

If anyone had been walking by at the time they would have heard a hearty laugh followed by a loud popping sound as the two apparated away.

~*~

Hermione had just finished setting up the Scrabble board when the doorbell rang.

"Ron, can you get that please? It's probably Harry and Professor Snape." She shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm on it love." Came the reply. Moments later she heard the sounds of three male voices greeting one another.

Dusting her hands off on her jeans she walked into the living room, a good-natured grin on her face. By passing Severus, she wrapped her arms around Harry by way of greeting. "Hello Harry! How has your day been?"

Harry squeezed his best friend tightly before pulling away so he could answer her. "It's been good thanks. I've looking forward to tonight all day."

"Us as well." Turning toward Snape she grinned like a fool before wrapping her arms around his thin frame. "We hug in this house Professor."

Severus made a face that was half smile half choking on your own vomit, but let the hug continue. When Hermione pulled away he raised an eyebrow at her. "Am I going to be treated to your special brand of man handling every time we see each other Ms. Grang-."

"My name is Hermione. That man over there is Ron. Not Mr. Weasley, that's his father. Should we call you Professor or Severus?"

"Or Sir?" Harry asked with a wicked smirk.

Ignoring his pet he looked at the Weasley-Granger contingent. "You may use my given name if you so wish."

"Thank you. Here, come inside. We aren't ready to head out yet, besides, we aren't sure about whether we want to go out or order in for supper. By the way Severus, you look very nice. That is a good color for you."

"Oi, Severus. I have to agree with 'Mione. You look good, and it's nice to see you in primary colors for a change." Ron said with a rather cheeky grin.

"There are three Primary colors Ronald and I can assure you that aubergine is not one of them." Came the snarky replay.

"Neither is Black and sorry to break it to you mate, but your shirt is purple."

"I am so glad that after seven years at one of the top wizarding academies in the world you are able to identify your colors…"

~*~

"I assure you Ron, josser _is_ a word." Severus said for the third time, his long white fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think you are just making it up. Hermione, I am officially contesting his word. Get the dictionary."

"Come off it Weasley! You are only contesting this word because I refused to let you claim that _banana-hammock_ was a real word. Josser, on the other hand, is a real word. It a term that refers to individuals who are not born into the circus, it also means outsider."

"He's right Ron. Josser is a real word. It's a triple word score as well as double letter score; so it comes out too… wow Severus! Forty-two points. Not too shabby for your first time playing." Hermione said with glee as she marked down the Potion Masters score in a note pad.

Severus signed and watched Harry add his letters to the board, his tan fingers fiddling with the little wooden tiles to get them into the boxes perfectly. He found it hard to believe but he was enjoying himself more then he had in years. The fact that he was doing so with three Gryffindor's didn't escape his attention. He found that the older he got the more people from his opposing house he befriended. Even though he pretended to be irritated by it, the way they acted towards one another made him happy. He liked knowing that Harry would always have close friends that he could look to no matter what. He had lost more friends then he could count from his own house. The need to move up the proverbial ladder always left more then one person in the dust. Severus had learned that first hand.

The night had started out on a positive note and only got better. Their supper, which they decided to pick up and bring back to the flat, was simple yet flavorful. When he had informed them that the only curry he had ever tasted was chicken tikka masala Hermione looked at him as though he had grown another head. Ron had whistled low, and Harry just shook his head before kissing Severus cheek and informing him that he was doomed. Apparently Hermione had grown up eating Indian food and refused to let anyone eat anything with meat in it when they ordered from the local curry restaurant. She said it would add more sophistication to his pallet, Ron said it was because the meat dishes from her local were rubbish. Gods help him, he was more inclined to believe Weasley.

"Severus, you will be getting the idli and sambar as well as the butter dosa masala." Hermione had informed him as they all put on their jackets and ventured out into the night.

They sat on the floor around a low coffee table eating and chatting for over an hour and a half before starting the game. The conversation was easy and fun, dipping into the serious when they spoke of work then turning silly and familiar when family and friends were mentioned. Severus was able to partake in all parts of the conversation and even found himself on the end of more then one joke. The best by far was when Hermione disappeared into her bedroom for a few moments, only to reappear wearing her over sized pink hippo bathrobe demanding that he teach her how to flourish her robes the way he did when he was dealing with students. It had taken her a full fifteen minutes to convince him to teach her and another twenty before she had it down perfectly, which only happened after he donned Ron's robe and walked her through the process step by step.

The sound of Hermione laughing pulled him back to the game. Ron had come to the conclusion that _bat_ was a good word to add to the board. Looking pointedly at Severus he informed Hermione that she still needed to add all five of his "greasy" points to score pad. Looking down at his tiles and back at the board Severus thought for a moment before shaking his head and adding his word, his free hand covering his progress so that no one could see what he was spelling. With a smirk in Ron's direction he removed his hand. The look on the man's face when he saw the word made Severus laugh out loud. His deep rich chuckle seemed to infect the others because soon the room was filled with the laughter of four people. At the end of the night the scores were added up, Severus coming out the victor. He knew that he had been accepted by the other two thirds of the golden trio when Ron informed him that he thought his "come back" word was perfect. Severus had to agree, not only was it a poetic rebuttal to the red heads insult, it had also earned him the nine point lead he held through the rest of the game. _I do believe I have a new favorite word_ he thought to himself as he pushed the six tiles that spelled out weasel back into the box.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own these characters...  
I know, I know, I know... this is a REALLY short chapter...its practically a half chapter, but my muse was done and said it should stop there.  
Next Chap. should have the Easter supper and a touch of naughtiness... stay tuned kiddies.  
Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I don't always respond, but I love everyone who has let me know their thoughts and feelings concerning this fic. Keep the reviews rolling in and Have a great week!!! Enjoy.**

_I wanted to talk to you about him being **ours**_, Charlie went over Severus's words for what felt like the millionth time. No matter how many times he remembered the conversation he had with the man, it still surprised him that he was willing to share.

"Only to a point." Charlie said to no one in particular as he added water to the kettle for his first of many daily cups of tea.

Severus had laid a foolproof plan at his feet. One last time to play, and what he wouldn't give for the chance to have Harry one last time.

~*~

Easter break was less then a week away and Severus was busy making plans for every single day that he had free of teaching. He had taken off from Friday evening after his last class through the following Sunday. Giving himself nine student free days. Nine days that he planned to spend with his boy, and a few friends.

~*~

Harry sat at the old wooden table in the kitchen of The Burrow, a pot of tea and a ball of yarn separating him from the only mother he could remember.

"I am so glad you stopped by today Harry dear. I was just telling your father last night that I wanted to speak to you about Easter. Do you need more tea?"

Molly poured him another cup without bothering to pay attention to his answer. Harry loved that about her. He could have told her no and it wouldn't have mattered. He knew that to her, every situation began and ended with "I am your Mother and Mother always knows best", so he didn't complain. More then her desire to smother him in motherly love, he loved her inclusions of him. It was heart warming that she referred to herself and Arthur as his parents. It was just something she did without realizing it, and it made his heart sing.

"Everyone will be home this year and I was planning on making a nice ham. Does Severus like ham? If he doesn't I'm sure I can make a roast or…why is your mouth hanging open like that? Are you sick? Is the tea off? Oh Merlin. I told Hermione that it was a bad idea to drink chai but she insisted that we try it. Now look what has happened."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, the tea isn't off. It's very good actually, thought I think you are supposed to add milk to it. Why do you want to know if Severus likes ham?"

Molly looked at his adopted son as though he had grown an extra head. "I need to know what to make for supper. If he doesn't like ham and I make it, he would feel horrible and left out. I need to know so that I cook something for him that he will enjoy. To do otherwise would be plain rude."

"I will be here. It was really sweet of you to invite him. I think ham will be fine."

"I didn't invite… Harry James Potter! I can't believe that you didn't invite him home for the holiday! There is only a week left until Easter, you should have invited him _days_ ago. You will go into the living room right now and floo him. Don't you give me that look young man. It's not my fault you left it to the very last moment. Percy never leaves these things for the last minute…"

~*~

**_ That was an interesting floo call from you this afternoon. It's always entertaining to listen to Molly screech like a maniac. It's a wonder that Dumbledore didn't send _her_ to deal with The Dark Lord. I imagine that we would have been rid of him a hell of a lot sooner if he had._**

Harry snickered at his lover's faux irritation.

** You know that her heart was in the right place. She was so upset that I hadn't invited you already that she compared me to Percy. Twice. And said something I can't quite remember about how horrified she was that I acted like I was raised by wolves. I think she is worried that you think she did a bad job with my upbringing…**

_** She is aware of the fact that you were raised by muggles isn't she? From what I was led to believe you only stayed with her family during a portion of your summer holidays each year.**_

**My Christmas and Easter holidays as well. She is practically my mother Sev. You know how I feel about the Weasleys. They are my family.**

Severus smirked to himself, a sadistic glint in his eye as he began writing again.

_**If that is how you treat your family I can't imagine why your relatives didn't adore you.**_

**What?**

_** As it is rather hard to stutter with a quill I will assume that you would like me to clarify something...**_

**I have no idea what you are trying to imply. My relatives hated me. You know that.**

_** You said that The Weasley's are your family.**_

Harry raised an eyebrow at the parchment in front of him.

** They are.**

_** That would mean that the time you spent with Charlie can be describes as nothing less then incestuous.**_

**… wow. Just… wow.**

_**I take it that you do not agree with me?**_

** Not even a little bit. My relationship with Charlie was and is purely friendship based. I love him because we are friends, but I have never seen him in that light. He isn't like Bill or the twin's or Ron. Or even Percy for that matter. It's different with him. It always has been.**

Severus knew what lay between the lines. A better man would have let it rest, but being a better man didn't fit into his plans for the near future.

_** And always will be?**_

** I… probably. Does that bother you?**

_** Not at all. I understand that a relationship like the one we have and the one you had with Charlie never truly ends. He isn't your Master anymore. That is a pleasure that is all mine, but I know that if he gave you a direct order you would respond without thinking. It's something that is in your very genes. More so with him because is the person who put it there. Do you miss him?**_

Harry bit his lip and sat back in his chair. Did he miss Charlie? Would he like to be with the other man again, if the chance was given to him? If the answer to either of those questions was yes, then what did it say about his relationship with Severus…

_**Harry…Pet? Are you going to answer me?**_

**I am sorry. I was thinking.**

_** And?**_

** No, I don't miss him. Not anymore. But … well… I don't know that I would turn down a chance to be with him again. Not because you don't satisfy me or give me everything I deserve. I just… He made me feel so…**

Severus looked at the parchment, unsure if his pet was going to continue. When a full minute went by and nothing else appeared he dipped his quill into the inkpot and started writing again.

_**So what Pet? How did he make you feel?**_

**Brutalized and used.**

_** Like a whore? Would you like to be his whore again pet? Do you want to be used and abused by him again? Feel his strap on your ass as I fuck your face? Should I let him have you again for a night, loan you out like a useless piece of property?**_

Harry was having a hard time breathing as he read the words his Master was writing.

**You would do that?**

_** Don't you understand love? I already have…**_

~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry wasn't sure how it was possible but the leather around his neck itched. It was smooth and supple and itched like wool on a hot day. He knew it wasn't really the leather that itched. It was his skin and his inability to move that caused the phantom itch. If his hands were allowed to move it wouldn't even be an issue. A small part of him wanted to reach up and give himself some relief but he knew from past experience that it wasn't a good idea. He and Severus had only been together for a few weeks when the first letter instructing him to be _ready_ for his Masters arrive had come. The letter had informed him that being ready meant that he was to be on his knees with a blind fold on and his hands clasped behind his back when Severus stepped through the floo. He had known that he wasn't allowed to move, regardless of the situation, but when the slight itch started at the base of his spine he hadn't been able to resist the urge to scratch it. Just as his fingers connected with the smooth skin of his lower back he heard Severus's voice. His Master had spoken quietly, his disappointment apparent as he informed Harry that he had expected more of him. Harry hadn't even known that the other man was there and watching him, the floo hadn't made a noise when he arrived, but the effect was still the same. He had ignored a simple rule because he thought that his Master wouldn't ever find out. His Master left without touching his pet beyond taking off the blind fold and informing him that he would contact him after class the next day. Harry hadn't been able to sleep that night and was a mess when he spoke to the other man the following evening.  
He knew that he wouldn't be able to handle whatever the punishment for disobeying would be this time, so he refused to move. Instead of scratching the itch he focused on it. He counted each irritating throb of his skin, each bead of sweat that formed under the leather that hugged his throat tightly. He let his mind linger over the feeling of his pulse ticking under his collar, the feeling of the carpet under his knees and the way the silk fabric of his blindfold clung to the thin skin at his temples. It felt like it had been hours since he had gotten his latest letter from his Master.

He had been sitting at table in the kitchen, pouring over Thai cookbooks when Heathcliff arrived with a letter from Severus. It had been short and curt, informing him that he had half and hour to get himself ready and into position in front of the floo. He had been sitting on his knees with every detail in place ten minutes after readying the missive. The anticipation was burning in his belly. He knew that Easter break started that evening and he was dying to start his week with Severus. It would be their first extended amount of uninterrupted time together since they had started seeing each other. He was excited and nervous at the prospect of spending so much time alone with his lover. They had their weekends but that was nothing compared to the week that was looming in front of them. He knew that they would be fine, but part of him was worried that they wouldn't make it out of the week alive. He was startled out of his thoughts of snark-induced death by the sounds of someone arriving via floo. He heard the sounds of hands removing dust from clothing and almost sighed. He knew that it was his Master because the floo was spelled to only allow entry via Severus's private rooms in the Hogwarts dungeons.

The sound of heavy footfall met Harry's ears and he was slightly confused. Severus barely made a sound when he walked. In all the years he had known him Harry had never heard Severus walk so loudly. It confused him and he almost moved his head to hear the sound more clearly. The muscles in his neck had started to twitch in preparation for the movement when he caught himself. He knew that any movement on his part would end the evening before it started.

"I am glad to see you remembered pet." He heard from his left.

Taking a deep breath, he let his exhale be the answer to his Masters comment. He knew that talking was beyond against the rules. Talking without permission would get him more then an end to the evening. It would get his face slapped. It would be fast and hard, with enough force to make his jaw hurt for at least an hour after it happened. So he stayed silent and didn't move.

It only took a moment before he felt the man's presence. It came with a lazy breeze that seemed to have made it's way inside the house. The slight increase in temperature accompanied by the dancing air along his shoulders made him shiver. Tiny goose flesh setting up shop between his shoulder blades as the teasing wind moved from one part of his back to the next, as if following its own whims. Harry knew it wasn't a breeze, but his Masters breath, tickling and teasing in an attempt to pull a response from him. He mentally bit his lip and stayed firm. When the breeze made its way to his lower back he had to swallow a groan. The feeling of it moving over his exposed backside almost did him in. The need to press his opening against the source of the warm breeze almost more then he could stand.

"Lean forward. I want your head on the floor. Let me see you." His favorite voice commanded from behind him.

~*~

_So sweet_ he thought to himself as he followed the columns of Harry's spine to his perfectly rounded ass. A moan escaping the kneeling man before him as his tongue slipped along the deep crack that had been presented for his pleasure. He knew what he would see if he pulled those perfectly tanned cheeks apart. A tight little pink star, twitching and begging for attention, would greet him. He was almost tempted to open his boy up and slip his rolled tongue into the hot little hole that called to him. This was his boy, just how he liked him. Silently begging like a bitch in heat. His body sending out the signs, telling anyone that knew how to read them exactly what it wanted.

"Let me see you."

He watched his boy lean forward so that his shoulders and face supported his weight. Two long toned arms reached back. Thick tan fingers gripped twin cheeks and moved with practiced ease. He knew he wasn't the only man that liked to see this. His boys perfect little rose-colored hole exposed. The knowledge that all and sundry could be looking at it and the boy wouldn't know didn't escape him.

He leaned forward and let his tongue gather the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. With little effort he locked his eyes on his target and took aim. The result was a spit-covered hole that needed attention. With his tongue pointed with precision he leaned in and took a swipe. The moment he touched down at his favorite spot on god's green Earth he was accepted. The pink little star that held him under its spell yielded under his oral onslaught. It twitched around the tip of his tongue, as if granting and begging for entry all at once.

~*~

Warmth, wet and smooth, pressed against him and he loved it. There was nothing on earth, in Harry's opinion, that could compare to a pointed tongue probing him. He could feel the tip of his second favorite muscle teasing him. Pushing its way inside, igniting the nerve endings in his arse and putting his body on edge. Knowing that it was against the rules didn't stop his body from responding. His sphincter relaxed just enough to encourage the probing, his hips started to rock and his back arched down so that his rear entry was made even more accessible. His hands, gripping his cheeks, squeezed harder. There was no reason to deny his desire to be opened and exposed. He knew that Severus was aware of how much he liked to be licked and played with. His hints and revelations were always taken into account and then manipulated. Just weeks before he had been split open by his lover's fist, now he was being lick and eaten like the rarest of fine cuisine. He knew that not every man was as lucky as he was. Not every man was given two amazing Dominants one right after the other. He knew that not every man was given two lovers in a row that loved exploring his every sexual whim along with theirs.

"Further. I want to see you wink for me." Severus's smoky tones commanded.

Harry pulled himself as far apart as was physically possible before flexing his muscles, ensuring that he was in fact winking for the other man. A hiss, low and full of lust, escaped him when he felt the hot spit land on his most intimate of places.  
The warmth of it spread along his skin as it slipped down the taut ring of muscle before disappearing into his opening. Without realizing he flexed his fingers, the desire to open himself more over riding his need to follow the rules.

The tongue touched him again briefly before disappearing. The cool air that followed made Harry shiver. He wanted that tongue back. Its hot pressure was enough to drive him over the edge. He knew that it was greedy and that his desires didn't need to be met unless his Master wanted them to be, but he couldn't help himself.

"Please…oh gods, please." He begged, his voice cracking as he thrust his arse back.

The supple leather of Severus's boot caressed his cheek as the other mans chuckle touched his ears. "Please what? Does my boy want more? Should I give you a finger? Open you up slowly while I root around inside you. Do you want my hand again pet? Do you want it splitting you open again like it did before?"

Harry felt his cock expand at his Masters words. "Y-yes! Oh Merlin yes…please Sir. Please, I need…I need…please."

The feeling of a finger running along his crack made Harry relax into the floor. His hole twitched with desire, the pink skin that surrounded it open and ready to permit entry to anything that wanted in.

~*~

Severus smiled. He knew that Charlie hadn't known about his boy's desire to be filled. The look of surprise that crossed the redheaded mans face was quickly followed by a look that could only be categorized as absolute lust. There was no question as to whether or not he was intrigued by the idea. When Harry had first explained his relationship with Charlie, Severus had been worried. He knew that Charlie was someone that was willing to explore the limit with the younger man. He knew that their relationship had been based on the exploration of all things naughty. Harry had just been starting to find himself sexually when he fell into Charlie's lap. Theirs had been a short trip into the world of kink that was the BDSM scene. Harry's desire to push his own limits was one of the things that Severus loved about him. His boy was brave and willing to try just about anything.

Taking a step forward he bent and watched Harry's arse practically suck the other mans finger. It was a thrilling sight. Watching his lover being played like a well-tuned fiddle made him hard. He was well aware of the fact that the boy thought _he_ was the person making his body sing.

~*~

The hair that caressed his cheek was the only warning he was given before a set of lips pressed his ear.

"Do you want to fuck our boy?" Warm breath touched his skin and made him shiver. The tongue that danced across the shell of his ear brought a moan up into his throat that he had to force down to keep from blowing the surprise. The whispering voice sent shivers down his spine. "Nod your head if you want to slide into him."

With a nod he slid his fingers down to his zipper. He wanted Harry's ass. Had for months, and the knowledge that he was going to be buried balls deep inside it made him hard as a rock. When the lips that had been caressing his ear moved to his neck he tilted his head out of instinct, the fact that it was Severus Snape kissing him didn't even seem to register.

"So take him." The words were whispered against his skin as a long fingered hand wrapped itself around the base of his cock. "Fuck him hard."

~*~

Severus enjoyed the feeling of Charlie in his hand. He was thick, thicker in fact then Severus himself was. His red pubic hair was trimmed short and rough against the pale skin of the Potion Masters hand. _I could get used to this_ he thought as he focused on rubbing the swollen head of his newest partners cock against Harry's hole.

~*~

Harry knew that the flesh rubbing his anus was what he wanted. He knew it was the tip of his Masters cock, thick and hard and weeping in its desire for his tight body. The hand that lay on his lower back disappeared only to be replaced by a hand on each hip. Something in his brain registered that the hands weren't quite right. They weren't long enough, they were wider and more callused then they should be. The grip was just a bit lighter then normal, but before his mind could tell him that something was off he was filled.

~*~

Charlie pushed himself into his former boy roughly. He couldn't help himself. He knew that Severus was watching him, making sure he fucked the green-eyed man just as hard as he had instructed. Nothing about him was submissive, but there was something about Severus Snape that made him submit. Maybe it was the air of danger that surrounded him, maybe it was the obedience drilled into his head during his seven years at Hogwarts. More then likely though, it was the man himself that did it. Not the dangerous vibe he gave off or his no nonsense attitude. It was everything about him. The way he spoke, the way he moved, the way he took control of every situation no matter who was involved. It was Severus Snape the man that made Charlie want to get on his knees and do exactly as he was told, not Severus Snape the teacher or Severus Snape the spy.

"Fuck him love. Make him beg for your cock…my cock." The last two words where whispered with a hint of humor.

Charlie bit his lip and pulled out so that only the tip of his cock was inside Harry. When the man under him whimpered he slammed home only to pull out again. He let his hips piston back and forth, fucking the savior of the wizarding world for all he was worth.

~*~

Harry felt hands on his face and knew a moment's confusion. _Who…_ he thought to himself before he remembered the conversation he had had with Severus earlier in the week. _Don't you understand love? I already have…_

"Ch-Charlie? Oh! Yes…" His voiced trailed off as he was fucked harder.

"Lift your self up, I have something for you." The command came out thicker then molasses on a cold day. Harry recognized the arousal in his Masters voice and moaned, the cock in his ass moving faster as he felt the tip of Severus's cock touch his lips. It was slick with pre-cum and ready for him. Opening his mouth wide swallowed it down.

~*~

When the hot moist tunnel that was Harry's throat closed over the head of his cock Severus started talking. His voice, rich and smooth, was an aphrodisiac for the men before him. He could feel it in the way Harry's teeth scrapped against his shaft lightly as Charlie slammed into him harder then he had been before.

"Look at his Charlie, our boy. He's such a little whore for our cocks. I'll bet he is tightening his hole for you right now isn't he? I thought so. His arse in the air like that, he can't help it you know. He is a slut by nature. Show him a cock and he just has to take it. Look at his lips wrapped around me. He has never had two cocks at once before, but did you see him hesitate? Not for even a second. I could probably join you in his arse and he would love it. Mmm yes, that's it pet. Just like that. Suck my cock. Do you want him to fuck you harder? His cock is perfect, so thick. It felt good in my hand. You liked that didn't you Charlie? My hand on your cock… I know you did. I felt you shiver while I kissed your neck and stroked you. I can see in your eyes that you know what I am talking about. You want to be here where Harry is don't you? With your ass in the air while I fuck your face…Say it. Say you want me to fuck your mouth. Beg me to -."

"Please. I want to taste your cock Severus." Shock mingled with lust in Charlie's eyes as the words left his mouth.

Severus smirked and pulled his cock from Harry's mouth. With measured steps he walked around his pet and stood in front of Charlie. His long cock bobbing in the air, Harry's spit glistening on the tip.

"Suck me."

Charlie leaned forward and swallowed the cock to it's root. He pumped his head twice before he felt his balls swell. With the urgency of a man who was about to get everything he wanted he sucked and fuck. His balls slapped against Harry's, his nose pressed against Severus's groin and with a groan he came. His mind barely registering the fact that Harry came at the same time.

Severus pulled his cock from the red heads mouth and exploded. His thick cum covering the freckles that were so prevalent in anyone with the last name Weasley.


	13. Chapter 13

**  
As always, these characters do not belong to me. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and all that jazz...**

It had been years since the last time Charlie had had a man cum on his face. There were times when he was with Harry, and even the submissive partners he'd had before the boy who lived, when cum would end up on his chin, lips or cheeks. When it happened he would just lean over so that his face was near his pet's mouth. His lovers were always trained well enough to know that it was their job to remove the secretions from his face.  
He knew though, that it was not a good idea to demand Severus lick the semen off of his face. As far as Charlie could tell he had two options. He could clean it off using a spell or some other means or he could pull out of Harry and let him remove the spunk. Feeling dirty and ever so wicked he pulled out of Harry's arse and looked up at Severus.

"May I…?" His voice was tentative, as though he was unsure of the older mans feelings on that matter.

Severus let his eyes linger on Charlie for a moment before he nodded. "Take off your blind fold."

Charlie looked at Harry and smiled as he watched his boy move with a quickness that was nothing but natural. He would love to be the one who could claim responsibility for Harry's lightning reactions, but it wasn't so. Harry's reflexes and quick fire reactions were hard won from a life of fighting and abuse.

"Come here love." Charlie said in a low voice, his eyes locked on his former pet.

Harry turned on his knees and moved into the small space that separated the two of them. He could see the spunk on Charlie's freckled face and knew what was required of him. With a grin he lifted up on his knees and opened his mouth. His tongue, pink and long, traced the lines that Severus had painted. Harry let his eyes drift closed as he licked up the mess. The taste of Severus was strong and pungent. The musk that usually held lightly to the Potions Master skin was more prevalent in his semen. Harry loved the flavor and attacked Charlie's face with gusto. He could taste the tang that was Charlie's own personal flavor as well. Separately the men each tasted wonderful, but together they produced a taste that Harry found heavenly.

"Mmm." A moan of approval left Harry's throat and his tongue captured the last of Severus's mess. "You taste so good Sir."

"I know." Severus and Charlie replied at the same time. The Potions Master raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I have a feeling that he was referring to me this time Charlie." His voice was soft and the slightest hint of a tease. "_I_ am the Master this evening. But I get the feeling that you already figured that out didn't you?"

Charlie bit his lip and looked at Harry. The green eyes that he loved so much were bright with curiosity and something he didn't quiet recognize. Harry lifted his head a fraction of an inch and a smile ghosted across his lips. The movements, though small and seemingly insignificant, told him that what he needed to do was alright. They let him know that Harry wouldn't be disappointed in his choice.

"Yes Sir. I figured it out." His voice far more calm then he could have imagined.

~*~

"Did you pick anything up for Supper pet?" Severus asked from his position on the floor. He lay, naked, on his belly while Charlie ran his fingers slowly along the wode colored skin of his back and shoulders.

"No Sir. I thought that after we had finished playing we could go to the pub. I know you like their steak and kidney pie and I have been craving a Guinness myself." Harry bit his lip and looked at his Masters face. "Can we go? I have some pasta and salad fixings if you would rather stay home but-."

"Babbling is usually unattractive, but with you… I find it adorable. Have I ever told you that?" Harry felt himself blush at the other mans words. "If it would please you and Charlie has no objections then we can go."

Severus felt the fingers on his back still for a moment. "That's fine with me. It's close enough to The Burrow that I can just walk there after supper. I can floo home from there."

Severus turned onto his back and looked at Charlie silently before turning his head to look at his lover. The look of confusion on Harry's face spoke volumes and it was all the confirmation he needed. "Do you need to return to Hogwarts for a specific reason?"

"Well, my bed is there. I can sleep at my parents place or I can go home. I love my parents, but my bed is more comfortable then the one in my old room."

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. For some reason he had assumed that Charlie Weasley understood that when he had invited him to join them it had been for the entire weekend. "Why do you feel the need to sleep in your own bed when there is a perfectly good bed, that I can assure you will fit all of us, in the other room?"

A light blush stained Charlie's cheeks and Harry leaned in and kissed him. His lips light on the red headed mans. "Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you blush? We want you to stay. You have to come back this way on Sunday anyway for Easter supper at The Burrow. Why not stay and have fun with us until then?"

Charlie looked from Harry to Severus. The Potions Masters black eyes were shining and it was obvious he was trying not to smile. "If you are both sure that you want me to stay…"

Severus leaned in and ran a finger along Charlie's jaw. "If you don't stay then I am going to have to stretch our boy all on my own, and were would the fun in that be."

~*~

The Slaughtered Lamb was loud and crowded, the Friday evening crowd having already arrived. Harry made his way to the jukebox while Severus and Charlie settled at a round table near the bar. Charlie let his eyes linger on Harry's arse in the tight jeans he was wearing. The hem of his shirt lifted ever so slightly as he leaned in to look over the song catalogue. A slip of naturally tanned skin came into view and Charlie groaned.

"He is beautiful isn't he?" Severus asked as he watched Charlie watching Harry. "I have been meaning to ask you why you gave him up. He told me that it was your choice. Did you have a reason?"

Charlie sighed and turned to look at Snape. Blue eyes met black and he smiled weakly. "The distance was an issue. He deserved to be more then an occasional toy. My work at the Dragon Reserve didn't give me a lot of time that I could spend with him. Our relationship got to the point where I needed to give him a commitment or back off. A commitment meant more then one weekend a month and a few hours a night every few weeks. He needed someone who could give him more then that. So I let him go. As much as it pains me to say it, he is happy with you. I am glad. It's obvious that he has some serious feelings for you."

"The feelings are mutual. Thank you for walking away." The emotions in Severus's dark eyes made something inside Charlie flutter. "I am glad you agreed to stay the weekend. I have…plans for the three of us."

Their waitress stopped and took their drink orders as Harry made his way over to their table. The pub wasn't overly large but it took him longer to get there then was normal, his progress slowed by a man in a Harrington jacket holding a half full pint glass. It was obvious to both Charlie and Severus that the man was hitting on their boy. They watched Harry shake his head before attempting to continue his trek to their table. The man stepped into Harry's path and said something that caused a smile. A smile that didn't meet the eyes that Charlie and Severus loved so much. Again Harry shook his head and moved to walk away. Instead of stepping into his path again, the man lifted his and cupped Harry's cheek. His thumb caressing the green eyed mans bottom lip.

Charlie felt Severus tense and put his hand on the man's knee. With a softly mumbled _I've got it_ he stood and walked up to the man who was blocking Harry's path.

"Pardon me mate but that is my boyfriend you are chatting up." Charlie slipped his arm around Harry's waist. "Master is waiting for us at the table love. We really shouldn't test his patience. He is liable to get a bit irritated."

~*~

Severus could hear Harry and Charlie walking up the path to the front door and smiled to himself. They knew he was up to something when he left them at the pub with a command to follow him in half and hour. There was a rattle of a key in the lock and then the sounds of heavy footsteps as his boys made their way down the hall and into the sitting room. Their conversation faded into silence as they took in the site that greeted them. All of the furniture was gone. Severus stood, stripped to the waist, in the center of the room. Less then a foot behind and on either side of his were two poles. They stretched from floor to ceiling and had a series of large silver rings protruding out at different heights. A series of chains and cuffs rested along side a coiled piece of leather on a low table to the left of the poles. A thin wooden cane rested against the table's side. The light colored wood caught the light from the fire and for a moment it looked as though the cane was glowing.

"Do refrain from gawking gentleman." Severus said. His voice was hard and sharp. They both knew that tone. It was the one that was used when a student needed to be punished. Something told the men that while they weren't students any longer, they were most assuredly going to be punished.

Charlie paused for a millisecond and considered what was about to happen. While he enjoyed pain, his tastes ran towards sadism. The idea of taking the cane that was resting so casually against the table made his stomach churn slightly. _In for a penny in for a pound_ he thought to himself as he started removing his clothing.

Harry waited for Charlie to strip before he banished the discarded clothing and removed his own. He had seen the poles before, but in Severus's rooms as opposed to his sitting room. His cock twitched as he remembered the feeling of the cane on his arse and thighs. The leather strap that lay coiled on the table had been used twice on his back and shoulders. It was something that was saved for when he was feeling particularly masochistic. He knew that it was on the table for Charlie's benefit. It was something that would arouse the red headed man when it was in use. He knew that Charlie wasn't a true bottom. He liked to watch and take part in dominance. The idea of being abused in the most pleasant sense of the word, right in front of Charlie excited him.

"Harry. Come here." The command was soft but firm. Harry dropped to his knees and made his way across the floor until he was at his Master's feet.

Severus let his fingers trail through Harry's hair, the silky strands too much of a temptation to ignore when they caught the firelight. "Remove the binder from the table."

With a glance at Charlie the Potions Master sneered. "Get over here."

~*~

In the eight years he had been involved in the S and M scene Charlie had never had the tables turned on him. When he was first starting out his sexual partners were older men who taught him the ropes from the bottom. They let him know what they wanted and then let him explore his own desires. Once, while talking to a few friends in a club, he had been told that many people thought that the best tops had been bottoms for a time themselves. While he didn't have anything to say on the subject one way or another, he _knew_ that being the submissive partner in a sexual relationship was just not his cup of tea. It had never occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, he would like being on his knees for someone. It never crossed his mind that he would one day be sitting on the floor in a former pet's sitting room with his arms bound behind his back in soft yet strong leather.

He had been sitting with his arms bound for half and hour before Harry was secured to the poles. The green eyed mans wrists and ankles had been lovingly placed in cuffs before being attached to the metal hoops at the top and bottom of the poles. Severus had proven himself to be a traditional Dom. His refusal to use magic while he prepared his pet made something akin to admiration pool low in the red heads belly. It was obvious that the Potions Master enjoyed taking his time. Enjoyed doing things the "muggle" way. _It really is understandable_ Charlie thought as he watched Severus run a pale hand along Harry's naked thigh. It was clear that his Master for the night enjoyed the preparations just as much as he enjoyed the actual play.

Charlie moaned as he watched Severus part Harry's cheeks and exposed the pink hole that was hidden between them. The sound was unanticipated and completely against the rules.

"We don't allow voyeurs to comment do we pet? What is the phrase…oh yes; there will be no comments from the peanut gallery. Rest assured that you are, in fact, the proverbial peanut gallery. I do not mind a vocal toy, but your moaning and groaning is a distraction. One that I do not feel like dealing with this evening."

His monologue was punctuated by fluid movement as he picked something up off of the table and make his way across the floor to Charlie. "Open your mouth."

The bitter flavor of rubber assaulted his tongue as he felt Severus secure the gag's leather straps at the base of his skull. For a brief moment those long white fingers that had been caressing Harry's thigh settled in the thick red hair on top of Charlie's head.

"That's a good boy." The words were soft, but he knew that Harry had heard them as well. There was no escaping the fact that his former lover knew he was gladly submitting to the former Death Eater. Somewhere deep inside his mind an irritating voice that sounded rather like Percy was telling him that it should bother him. He told the voice to fuck off and focused his attention on the men in front of him.

~*~

The cane that had been resting against the table found a new home in Severus's long fingered grip. It was thin and light and felt ever so smooth against his palm. It was a recent purchase, something he had acquired with Harry in mind, but he loved it like it had been his possession for years. With a sadistic smile he ran the tip down the crack of Harry's ass. Twin golden cheeks trembled and a muffled moan came from behind him. He had lied when he told Charlie that noise was a distraction. The dragon keeper's moans egged him on. They made him hard and increased his desire to use the cane in his hand.

"Ten to start with. Count them out."

~*~

Seven words, a slight pause and then a whistle that morphed into fire when it came in contact with his sweat glistened skin.

"One!" Harry shouted as the wood landed in the exact center of his cheeks. The pain was almost alive, the way it blossomed across his skin made his breath hitch.

A moment later the whistle sounded again, signaling the cane's decent. "Two!"

Severus stopped for a moment to run a finger over the two welts. "He skin does look so lovely when marked. Don't you agree?"

Harry heard a garbled response from behind him and moaned. He loved that he was being watched. It was a turn on to know that the two men watching him were also enjoying his pain.

The third strike landed with more force then the first two. It's landing zone made obvious by the angry red welt that crossed the others in a weak attempt at forming a 'Z'. Harry hissed the word three just as the fourth blow fell.

Severus look his time after the fourth hit. He paused between each strike to caress the tortured skin of Harry's arse. He paused to rub his cloth-covered erection in Charlie's face. He filled the space between blows by pinching Harry's nipples and tugging on Charlie's balls. He tormented his lovers with his cane and with his actions until they were both moaning and begging, unintelligibly in Charlie's case, for more.

When the last stripe landed Severus set the cane aside and leaned in until his face was level with Harry's arse.

"Come here." He said, his voice low and firm. Charlie moved forward on his knees until he was less then a foot from Harry and Severus. The green-eyed man sucked in a breath as the welts on his arse were pinched. "Sooth his marks. Use your tongue."

Twin groans filled the air as Charlie's tongue came in contact with Harry's skin.


	14. Chapter 14

A tongue... a warm and wet tongue, painted slick lines along Harry's neck and he groaned. The sound rumbled in his chest and belly causing his skin to vibrate against Charlie's as the redhead feasted on his neck from below. Another tongue, just as warm but far more wet, probed him from behind and caused his eyelids to flutter. It tickled. Not in an "oh-Merlin-please-stop-before-I-wet-myself" type of way but in an "oh-please-don't-stop" sort of way.

Severus flicked his tongue over Harry's arsehole and held back a moan of his own. He and Charlie had spent the few minutes before waking their boy planning their last fuck before heading to The Burrow, and back to reality, for the Easter celebration. It was simple really, what they wanted. When Severus tabled the idea Charlie's eyes had grown wide even has his smile became lecherous. The plan was simple really. They had decided that it was time to fill their pet like he had never been filled before. Not a simple task considering the width of Severus's forearm...

Severus could tell, from the way that Harry was pressing his hole against the attacking tongue, that his boy had no idea what they had in store. He was obviously under the misguided conception that he was going to be fucked hard by the two of them in turns. Who was Severus to destroy his illusion before he absolutely had too?

When thick fingers reached down and pulled his cheeks apart further, Harry growled. When two long and thin fingers pushed into him roughly he gasped and flex his muscles in an attempt to open himself more. He knew that no matter what the world thought of him, in those moments with his lovers he was perfect. He loved the feeling of being finger fucked roughly by one man while another held him open. He knew that he was theirs and it made him happy.

~*~

"You like that pet?" Charlie asked, his voice rough with lust. Harry answered with a groan and bucked his hips in a vain attempt to make his erection come in contact with the one he felt against his thigh.

"He's ready. Harry, do no move another inch." Severus's voice cut through the fog in Harry's mind like a hot knife and the younger man stopped moving.

It took a moment for him to realize what was happening. He felt the velvet covered steal that was Charlie's erection slip over his hole once... twice... three times before moving away for a moment only to be joined by Severus's own mushroom tip. Green eyes snapped open and stared into blue, the verdant depths laced with understanding, as he felt first one then the other head dip into him momentarily.

~*~

The lazy game of tag that the two dominants were playing with his greedy hole made Harry shiver. He knew what was coming. The feeling of the cocks pushing and pulling at his most sensitive of places was more then he should have been able to handle, but he was taking it and begging for more. More of the pressure that he knew was coming. More of the cruel tugging that was his body attempting, in vain, to hold the thickly veined appendages that were slipping in and out of him shallowly in an oh so perverted rhythm. More of the burn that only came when they were both in him for a fleeting moment.

"More!" He demanded before shoving his face into Charlie's shoulder. "Oh! M-more. Please Sir. Pl...pl...please!"

He heard Severus chuckle. "I do believe he is ready for us Charlie... Now."

The words had barely left Severus's mouth before the burn started again. Harry's hole opened for them, begging silently for everything they could give him. He wanted it all. Every inch of the invading pricks, filling him. Forcing their way inside of him. Taking him higher as each plundering centimeter of flesh pushed further inside his body. When they were as far as they could go he felt two sets of hands come to rest on his hips. Thin lips kissed his back and he flexed his hole. He wanted them to keep moving so the he could feel that marvelous tugging inside of him again. When his attempt to get them moving failed he whimpered.

"Oh, you are spoilt aren't you love?" Charlie asked before biting the golden shoulder that hovered mere inches from his face. "If I didn't know better I would think that you thought that it was your place to decide when and how we fuck you. I didn't miss that memo did I Severus? We are still the blokes in charge here aren't we?"

A set of fingers tightened on his hips and Harry knew with out seeing them that they were Charlie's. "I'm sorry Sir."

"You should be you little ingrate. Here we are, giving you something that you only imagined in your naughtiest schoolboy fantasies and you get cheeky. That just will not do. Now, because you think you should get to set the pace, you must work for it. Go on you little slut. So us how well you can fuck our cocks." Severus's crooked teeth sank into Harry's neck and the green-eyed man moaned.

Harry started slow. His desire to be fucked like a bitch in heat was pushed to the side as he set his mind to the task of pleasing his masters.

~*~

The humid silkiness that was Harry clenched him while the hard velvet that was Severus pressed into his cock from the other side and Charlie was in heaven. He had to remind himself repeatedly that he wasn't supposed to move. No matter how good it felt, no matter how much he wanted to feel the sweet tugging heat that was Harry's greedy little hole moving quickly along his shaft, he knew that he needed to stay put.

He could hear Harry whimpering as his movements quickened. The soft groans formed into half begging expletives. Fuck. Yes. Mmm. Fuck me. Harder. Fuck me. Harder. Fuck me harder. Fuckmefuckmefuckmeharder! Over and over the words were moaned gasped and whimpered. The tight hole that stretched so completely around two thick cocks twitched with each word and Charlie was hard pressed not to do exactly what was being demanded. He wanted so badly to give in and fuck Harry hard. He wanted them both to fuck Harry just as hard and fast as he needed.

He felt Severus's fingers twine with his and together they halted Harry's movement. With a rhythm born of need they gripped Harry's slim hips and started to move.

~*~

Severus bit his bottom lip and moved. His cock was slick with sweat, lube and precum and he loved it. He could feel Charlie brush against him as they moved in tandem. In out in out in out. Severus Charlie Severus Charlie Severus Charlie. Their cocks taking turns in the hot cavern that they both loved and craved. Neither slipping out completely as they fucked in and out of their boy. He was tight and open and wet and sticky and perfect. They loved it. More importantly, Harry loved it. He gripped each cock as it entered him and whimpered as it pulled away.

When the perfectly pink hole started twitching around their cocks Severus knew Harry was about to cum and he fucked harder. The sensation of the cock against his growing thicker told him that Charlie was close and he began to assault the body that gripped him so perfectly. A moment passed and he felt the scorching heat that meant he was the only member of the threesome that was still in the race. With a growl he moved faster. His pale arse and hips slamming into the tight ring of muscle that still held two cocks. He held out for exactly three minutes before his hand flew up to grip Harry's throat as he yelled his release.

~*~

Like every other holiday, Easter morning came early for Molly Weasley. The need to feed her family the very best supper they had ever had, despite every other meal she had ever made for them, drove her from her comfortable bed and Arthur's warm embrace at seven in the morning. She always enjoyed the early morning hours before The Burrow woke up around her more then any other time of her day. A glance at the clock above the mantel told her that her children were all safe and sound. Asleep in their beds, whether they be at the family stead or in their own homes spread across the country. _Well all but two of them_ she thought to herself as she stirred a touch of whiskey into her tea. While the hands for Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all pointed to _**sleeping**_, the hands for Harry and Charlie both pointed to _**up to no good**_.

~*~

There is something distinctly humiliating about entering your mothers' house mere hours after being fucked within an inch of your life. For Harry and Charlie the humiliation was compounded by the fact that the mother in question belonged, in one way or another, to both of them.

After their farewell fuck first thing in the morning they had each taken a turn in the shower before settling around the kitchen for a cup of tea. They knew that it was their last bit of time together before they had to venture out into the real world and leave their haven of sexual deviance behind. It was with an unspoken understanding that they might not ever have a morning like they had just shared again that they headed to The Burrow.

When they stepped across through the kitchen door the smells of home and family and food meant to feed the soul assaulted their senses.

Bill and Fleur sat at the kitchen table, cups of steaming tea in front of them. George and Ron's voices drifted in from the living while Molly stirred something on the stove. Hermione smiled and waved at the trio from the vegetable cupboard as they removed their coats and moved into the belly of the house.

~*~

Severus sat between look alike Weasley's in silence. The conversations ebbed and flowed around him as platters of glazed ham, au gratin potatoes; green beans with almonds and orange zest and for some reason what looked to be bright pink deviled eggs were passed back and forth. He watched as Hermione glared at both Ron and Ginny until they took portions of the green beans. He smiled, which amounted to a small crinkle at the corner of each eye, as Harry stole a vibrantly pink egg off of Fleur's plate and he laughed out loud when she slapped his boy on the back of the head.

When the food platters settled on the table and everyone had what they wanted Arthur cleared his throat. Silence settled around the table as he lifted a bottle of wine and poured a small measure into his glass before adding the same amount to his wife's. Severus watched as the bottle was passed to Bill, who poured wine for himself and then Fleur. The bottle was handed to Charlie and the second oldest Weasley bit his lip before shifting his eyes to Harry and Severus. The bottle moved from Percy to the twins to Ron, who poured wine for Hermione, then settled in Harry's hand. With a smile Harry gave himself the required amount before leaning across the table and pouring a measure for Severus. The bottle was handed back to Arthur who leaned in and poured the correct amount into Ginny's glass before standing.

"I have to say that I am a lucky man. As I look around this table I see the happy faces of my family and I know that I am blessed. My children are all here, some with families of their own." His eyes twinkled as he nodded at Fleur and Hermione before turning them to dart between Harry and Charlie. With the barest hint of a wink at the two of them he nodded at Severus as well. "Happy Easter my family. Let's eat!"

~*~

If someone had asked Severus Snape back in December where he planned to spend Easter he would have given the nosy bastard the only answer fathomable at the time. Hogwarts. Period, end of story, thank you and goodbye. Never in his life would he have imagined that he would be in the middle of a sea Weasley's. It never would have crossed his mind that he would be sitting on the floor of The Burrow playing a game of chess, to the death, with one Ronald Weasley. He would have scoffed at the very idea. He would have checked himself into St. Mungo's for a thorough mental examination. So maybe it was a good thing that no one had asked him all the way back in December what he would be doing with his Easter...

Ron was thoroughly killing him at chess when Charlie walked over and tapped Severus on the shoulder. With a scowl that could snuff the brightest spark of bravery out of most Gryffindor's Severus watched as his King was drug from the board before turning his eyes to Charlie. The look that greeted him in those blue eyes had him quirking an eyebrow. With a glance toward Ron he nodded his head in defeat and then stood and followed Charlie through the kitchen door to the back garden.

~*~

"Severus, I know that you said it was only this once but...er... I was... oh hell. Don't look at me like that. This is hard enough as it is without you looking at me like I forgot to bring my homework to class!" Charlie looked at the ground and sighed. "I just... what I want to know is-."

"Will this be happening again?" Harry's voice was soft but it carried across the garden from where he stood by the door. Two sets of eyes were trained on him as he walked towards where his Masters stood. "That's what you were going to ask right?"

Charlie nodded and smiled. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one who wanted to know what was going to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

~*~Three Years Later~*~

"Are you sure that you aren't angry?" Harry bit his bottom lip and looked at Charlie, his green eyes full of worry and uncertainty. "I know that we didn't ask you but...you've been lonely."

Charlie leaned across the table and cupped Harry's cheek. "I am far from angry love. I wish you would have told me before now, but I understand your desire. Your heart's were in the right place."

There was no need for him to address Harry's comment about how lonely he was. It was something that couldn't be helped. The loneliness hadn't come on quickly – just the opposite. It was a slow process. In the beginning he hadn't been lonely at all. His time with Severus and Harry had started with a bang and continued in that fashion for over a year. They spent more time together then they did apart and the sex was always amazing. And then one day, eighteen months after their first night together, Charlie heard Severus say 'I love you' and knew it had nothing to do with him. For the first time in all the months the three of them had been carrying on together, he got up and left without staying the night. He hadn't stayed the night since either. Slowly he was pulling away. He knew that they wanted him but he also knew that he wasn't something that they needed to have. He wasn't part of their relationship. He was an extra, a treat. Something that they indulged in when they wanted to bend the rules and have a bit of fun... only he wasn't having fun anymore. Not emotionally anyway.

He was lonely. It was something that he was more aware of when he lay with Harry and Severus in an exhausted heap after their rough love play. It was something he felt when he saw then sitting together at Sunday Supper at The Burrow. It was something he felt every minute of every day, and it was getting to him.

"Well... if you are sure... I er, I have a few responses for you. They have been coming for a week, but I only brought the three that weren't completely ridiculous." Harry smiled at his friend and pushed three envelopes to him. "I'm pretty sure that the one on top will be your favorite, but you'll like all of them."

"I'm sure I will love." Charlie leaned in and kissed Harry's forehead, "I will be wanting to see that ad mind you."

~*~

Charlie settled at the scrubbed wood table that had become his permanently the year before. With Hagrid's decision to stay in France the Care of Magical Creatures position had been open. He had already been the fill in so the job went to him, and he loved it more with each passing day.

The letters Harry had given him sat spread out on the table, a clipping for _ 'his'_ ad lay at the center. His blue eyes sparkled as he read it over for the first time.

_Dragon Keeper looking for a new beast. If you have a naughty streak but yearn to be tamed then I am the man for you. I like leather and rough play. Like the dragons I handle, I guard my treasures jealously and make no mistake. If you are responding to this ad then you will be my treasure. I have a heavy hand and a wicked smile. If you are a dragon that needs to be taken in hand, I might just be the Keeper for you._

A smile started at the corners of his mouth and Charlie shook his head. _Only Harry and Severus,_ he thought as he picked up a bright green envelope and began reading.

_Dear Dragon Keeper,  
I saw your ad and thought, "Hey why the hell not?" I like blokes and a bit of rough play now and then is nothing to be afraid of. I have never been in that type of relationship before but I think I could handle being handled, if you know what I mean. Not sure what else to say so I'll shove off here.  
-Irish Eye's _

Charlie smiled and set the green letter aside before picking up the off-while envelope that had been sitting beside it.

_ Dragon Keeper –  
I know exactly what your ad is selling and I would love to buy. I have sadomasochist tendencies myself and love the idea of switching it up and reversing our rolls from time to time. I love to bottom but once in a while I like to take charge as well. I hope I'm not being too forward, but I felt it would be better to tell you that little bit up front. Just in case. I hope to hear from you.  
- O. Wood_

Charlie raised one red eyebrow when he saw the signature.

"Oliver you dog." He mumbled to himself as he picked up the cream colored envelope that Harry had informed him was the best. The parchment was soft beneath his fingers and he let his thumb caress it for a moment before he slipped his fingers under the flap and open the letter.

A scent, so faint he almost didn't pick it up, rose from the parchment as he unfolded the letter. _Juniper_ he thought as his eyes scanned over the tiny yet perfect black letters that covered almost the entire length of the parchment.

_ As I do not know your name, or even what you prefer to be called at this point, I will just start this letter with out the normal_To whom it may concern_ lines and get right to the point._

When I finished reading your ad this morning my fingers began to itch with the need to respond. I was able to resist for exactly four hours and eight minutes. Just after I finished my lunch I sat down at my desk and thought about what to write you. I wanted to start out by telling you that under the right keeper I am a very good boy, but then I realized that I would be doing the same thing that dozens of other men had. I pushed that idea to the side and decided to tell you why I wanted to answer you so badly.

When I read your ad this morning I got the distinct impression that you were writing it just for me. Not because I thrive under a firm hand or because I do so love leather. No. I felt that it was written just for me because of what you call yourself. A Dragon Keeper. My familial nickname is Dragon. I have been called that all of my life and it is actually the form my patronus takes.

So you see, your ad called for a dragon and now that is exactly what you are being offered.

I am not so forward, or crazy, as to think that one little letter will have you demanding to meet me for tea. I do think that it would be nice to exchange a letter or two and then if we are both open to the idea, meet for tea somewhere in muggle London. I am not one for a slow courtship over parchment, I prefer to meet my men face to face before I decide to take it further. Call me vain, but I want to make sure you are attractive, and I feel that you have the right to make sure that I am attractive to you as well.

I am going to go now, because I am dangerously low on parchment, as I am sure you can see, and I would rather not look desperate by adding another entire page.

I hope to hear from you soon  
-Dragon

Charlie sat the letter down on the table and took a sip of his tea. Harry had been correct in his assumption that the last letter would be his favorite. The writer, Dragon, was witty and charming without being abrasive. _It's a bit like talking to Severus and Harry all rolled up into one person_ he thought to himself with a slight smile.

The idea that he might have found exactly what he needed, and what Harry and Severus were looking for with the ad they placed for him, had him walking to the desk that sat along the wall by the fireplace. He kept the parchment sets that Hermione gave him every year for Christmas in the top drawer. She said the parchment would make him look like a proper professor. He didn't care what it made him look like as long as it didn't make him look like an idiot.

With that thought in mind he sat down and began to write.

~*~

When Charlie's letter reached its destination the addressee was sitting in the bath. Oil slicked water caressed his pale pink nipples as the delivery owl came through the window.

"Hello. I assume that is for me?" He drawled at the bored looking bird. It clicked it's beak at him, dropped the letter on the small table that stood next to the old fashioned claw foot tub, and swooped back out the window it had arrived through.

Reaching one pale arm out he lifted a glass of Oban off of the low table and took a sip before picking up the letter. The ink was a pale grey and the letters all slightly rounded. The paper was a pale green with gold and black flecks spread through out it. Something about the way it felt against his fingers told him that this was the letter he had been waiting for. He took another sip of his whisky and slid his thumb into the envelope.

_ Dragon ~  
I'm going to be straight with you. I wanted to kiss you after I finished your letter. You are adorable and funny, at least on parchment, and I would be nuts to pass up the chance to get to know you._

I have always had a soft spot for animals, dragons in particular, and that is how I found myself working with them after I left Hogwarts. I was, and still am for that matter, a certified Dragon Handler for a reserve in Romania. I live in Scotland full time at this point, though I spend a good amount of time in the Devon area.

I agree that it would be better to just meet up in person after another letter or two. I would rather not waste time that I could use for other, more interesting, activities.  
On that note, I want to know something. This may sound odd, but do you bruise easily and if so, do you have a job that would prevent you from having those bruises? I am rather hands on when it comes to my... pets, and I would like to know that you will wear any marks I give you with pride.

Write me back and tell me a bit about yourself. I don't care what you tell me besides how old you are and how you take your tea.

I'm 29 and I like my tea milky with a touch or honey. I prefer black tea but have been known to dabble in herbal and green teas, courtesy of my sister-in-law.  
I have recently discovered that I like muggle alternative music and I think that lasagna is the most brilliant culinary invention since the potato. I tend to walk around my place half naked and from time to time, fully naked. I can get away with it though because my body is amazing. I work hard and it has paid off. I have ginger hair and more burn scars then you can imagine.

I am going to take a shower and then hit the sack, but I expect to have a letter from you in no less then two days. If I don't have one by then I will assume that you have changed your mind.

I hope you have a good night.

-Your Keeper

~*~

One week, three letters, six notes and more smiles then he could remember in the recent past later Charlie stood outside of an out of the way tea shop in the heart of muggle London. The jeans that Harry had insisted he wear sat low on his hips while the shirt that Severus had handed him hugged his chest tight enough to show off his sculpted chest.  
With a deep breath he scratched his firm belly and opened the door to the shop. A small set of bells jingled as he walked across the thresh hold. The shop was open and bright, the white washed walls held non-moving pictures and a two different menu boards. Along the far wall was a set of shelves filled with different sized tins and other tea accessories.  
Charlie let his eyes scan the three occupied tables. The one closest to him held an elderly couple. The woman's hands worked quickly over whatever she was knitting as her husband read to her softly from the newspaper in his hands. A group of seven people, five women and two men, sat in the far corner. What looked to be textbooks were spread out between them as they talked, highlighted and sipped tea from large white china cups.  
In the other corner, near the window, sat a blonde man with a slightly pointed face. His grey eyes focused on Charlie as he made his way to the table.

When the tall redhead came to a stop at the table, the blonde tilted his head back and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Are you my dragon?" Charlie asked with a smile.

The blonde took in the smile as he pushed the chair across from him away from the table with his foot. He waited until the other man sat before he answered.

"Are you a Weasley?" His tone was even and light as his eyes lingered on the freckles that decorated the other mans entire body.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Charlie asked, his voice even and ever so slightly cooler then his smile had been a moment before.

"No. Not really. I know your youngest brother from school." The blonde said in a nonchalant tone. His hands busied themselves with making the other mans tea. "Milk and honey right... You didn't tell me your name."

"Charlie. Charlie Weasley." He leaned in and took the cup the blonde was offering him. His fingers lingered on the other mans before he leaned back in his chair and took a sip. "This is good Dragon. Thank you."

"You are more then welcome Charlie. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way." He bit his bottom lip and prepared for Charlie's reaction. He knew that his name had been spoken in the Weasley house. It had to have been considering the animosity between himself and the younger Weasley's.

Charlie set his cup down on the table and leaned in so that he was less then a foot from Draco. "I know."

~*~ 


	16. Chapter 16

In the summer, when the weather was warm and the days longer, it was always nice to walk from the Burrow back to Harry's cottage after Sunday supper. The air was heavy with the promise of a summer rainstorm and a soft breeze carried the smell of wild flowers. Charlie walked beside his companions and debated how to tell them his news. There was the off chance that they might not be as thrilled for him as he hoped, and he was worried that maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't want to go along with his plan.  
The silence between him, Harry and Severus was a comfortable one on most nights. The time they had spent together as friends, lovers and deviants was more then enough to make the silent walk from the Burrow to Harry's place an easy one.

Except, it wasn't easy for him. He was keyed up and nervous. He wanted to tell them but he also wanted to keep it too himself. He wanted to kiss them both and have them fuck him there on the road, even though less the six hours before he had been riding Draco's arse like it the best place to be in the entire world. _Because it is,_ he thought to himself with a smirk.

"So, are you going to tell us what your little smirk is all about or are you just going to remain silent and ever so broody?" Severus asked from his right side. Long white fingers settled at the base of his spine and moved is slow circles as they walked into Harry's garden.

"Not that your silent broody face isn't sexy. It's actually wicked and makes me want to jump you, but Sev's right. What's the smirk about?" Harry asked as he opened his front door.

The cottage was cool and dark, despite all the windows being open. The same soft scent of flowers that had lingered on the air outside had taken up residence in the sitting room. Harry walked into the room and lit the candles before turning around and leaning in to kiss Charlie lightly on the lips.

"Let me guess... you are smirking because of your dragon. Am I right?"

Charlie nodded and flopped down onto the floor and sighed. "Yes. He's been on my mind all night. For a few reasons."

"And those reasons are?" Severus asked as he settled on the floor behind Charlie and patted his thighs. Charlie knew what it meant and smiled. Even after three months with his own pet, his own lover, he was still as much Severus's boy as he had always been.

Sitting up, he scooted backward until he felt Severus's legs slip around his sides. Settling back against the lean body he opened his arms for Harry and smiled as the other man grinned and settled in front of him.

"There, that's better. Now, what are those reasons pet?" Severus asked again before kissing the crook of Charlie's neck.

"Well," Charlie shivered as the lips tickled over his ear lobe. "Dragon wants... he wants to meet the two of you."

"That's completely doable." Harry said just before slipped the middle finger of Charlie's left hand into his mouth. His tongue moved slowly around the digit and the redhead was hard pressed not to moan.

"That isn't... mmm... all. He's oh! Stop that, please." Charlie begged. His assailants chuckled and stopped their ministrations. "He's, well he's nervous. He knows you both."

Harry turned around in Charlie's arms and straddled the redhead's legs. "He's someone that Sev and I both know?"

Severus leaned forward and kissed Charlie's jaw just below his ear. "Of course we know him."

"From where?" Harry asked, a look of confusion on his face. Charlie kissed the tip of his slightly up turned nose before answering the question.

Just as he opened his mouth Severus's dark chocolate tones filled Harry in on the details. "Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Who would I know from Hogwarts that is called Dragon... OH!" Harry sat back on Charlie's legs and took in the faces of the two men in front of him. "Draco Malfoy?"

Charlie settled against Severus, who wrapped his arms around the red headed man in what could only be called a comforting act. "Yes. He knows about the two of you. Has done since our second date. I thought that it was only polite to let him know that while he is mine, I am someone else's."

Harry leaned in and nuzzled Charlie's neck. His lips trailed along the other man's freckled jaw and his hands settled on the lean hips that he had always loved so much. "Only if you still want to be. You know we love the time we all spend together but if you want to stop spending time with us... well... look. I know that we were the reason that you were lonely."

Charlie started to shake his head but stopped when he felt Severus hug him tighter. "Don't deny it pet. We know it was our fault. We should have told you how much we love having you with us. How much you are loved. Because you are."

"Yeah." Harry said. His green eyes bright with emotion. "We should have told you before and if you like Draco and he wants to meet us then we will meet him."

Charlie smiled and felt a knot release in his chest. He had known on some level that they loved him, because he loved them right back. But it wasn't the same way that they loved each other. _And that's just fine,_he told himself for what felt like the millionth time. The reality of the situation made the thought different though. He wasn't trying to convince himself because it was just fine. He was okay with knowing that Severus and Harry loved one another on a totally different level then they loved him, because he now knew that they also loved him. _I have Draco to love as well,_ the thought made him smile before the realization of what he had admitted to himself hit him. Just as the words of his mental admission started to sink in he was startled out of his thoughts by Harry falling off his legs and letting out a loud peel of laughter.

"What has you in stitches pet?" Severus asked before trailing his lips over Charlie's neck while his fingers pinched the redhead's sensitive nipples through his shirt.

Harry's eyes sparkled when he opened them. The grin he gave his lovers was akin to that of the Cheshire cat. "Didn't Hermione mention at supper that you should bring your new boyfriend round for couples night?"

Charlie locked eyes with Harry and started to chuckle. He could feel Severus laughing silently behind him and he knew exactly what they were all three laughing at.

The look on Ron's face when he opened the door and saw his least favorite person in the world standing at his brother's side.

~*~

The music that poured from the speakers was just as loud as Severus remembered it to be in his youth. The artist may have changed but the message was still the same as was the smell of sweat, sex and clove cigarettes. Charlie, he knew, was sitting at a small table waiting for him to arrive. Harry had come early. His desire to dance and spend time getting to know Draco on a level besides the one they were accustomed too had driven him from his cottage an hour earlier.

Severus spotted his favorite red head and made his way over to the table that sat at the very edge of the dance floor.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked before leaning in and kissing Charlie softly on the lips.

"No. Feel free to join me." Charlie pulled out the seat beside him and indicated that Severus should sit down.

With a grace that his lovers had always appreciated Severus settled into the chair that was offered to him. On the crowded dance floor he was able to make out the bobbing white blonde head of his former student and by proxy, the messy ink black tresses of his lover.

"It is safe to assume that they didn't try to kill one another at first site?" Severus leaned in close to ask. His lips a hairs breath away from Charlie's ear.

"Yes. Actually, Harry was a perfect gentleman until Draco kissed him." Severus's arm settled across his shoulders and Charlie was hard pressed not to relax under the contact.

"He kissed him? Was there any tongue involved?" Laughter threaded Severus's voice as he watched the men in question dance to the thump of a heavy bass line.

"If there had been any tongue involved we wouldn't be here right now." Charlie chuckled and turned his head to look at the man sitting beside him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Severus asked before taking a sip of Charlie's beer.

"For this. For Draco and for letting me share Harry with you. Just... everything. Thank you." He lifted Severus hand and turned it over before kissing the palm. "These past few years with you and Harry and now with Draco. I'm really happy and all because you were willing to share."

Severus looked Charlie in the eye and lifted his hand to cup a freckled cheek. "No thanks are needed. Harry and I wanted you there. We still want you there. When we told you that we love you we meant it. You are mine just as much as Harry is. I know that you have been lonely and I know it was partially our fault. We discussed asking you to join us, to be with us, permanently, but we realized that you deserved more. The way Harry and I feel about one another. You deserve that. Not a love that could never be as deep. You can have that with your boy out there in that crowd."

Charlie smiled and turned his head to kiss Severus's hand. "That means a lot to me. I love you two as well. More then most people..." He lifted his eyes to look at the blonde dancing in the crowd.

"Do you love him?" Severus asked, letting his eyes focus on the two imps dancing in the center of a crowd of men. Their chests bare and glistening while their tight jeans rode low on undulating hips.

"I'm starting too."

"Our boys look good together don't they?" Severus asked as he started to stand. A long fingered white hand pulled Charlie up with him.

"Yeah, they do. Look at your boy. He looks amazing tonight doesn't he?"

"Both of my boys look amazing tonight." Severus replied before he leaned in and kissed Charlie on the mouth. His tongue sought entrance and it was granted. The flavor of dark beer and Charlie assaulted Severus senses for a brief moment before he pulled back.

"I want to dance, would you be so kind as to join me?"

Charlie nodded and slipped his fingers under the hem of his shirt. He knew that his master liked him to be topless whenever possible.

~*~

"Nice place Potter." Draco said with a smile that touched his grey eyes as he settled into an armchair in Harry's sitting room.

"Thanks. Don't get comfortable. That's Severus's spot." Harry informed the blonde as he moved into the room, a stack of thistle shaped tumblers in one hand and a bottle of whisky in another.

"Oban?" The blonde asked as he moved out of the chair and onto the couch.

"Talisker. Don't make that face, you know you want some."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are we still talking about the whisky?"

"You had better be." A disembodied voice declared from the kitchen, followed by a deep chuckle that could only belong to Severus.

"Don't worry Sir. We won't start without you." Harry called toward the kitchen as he sat the tumblers on the coffee table. With a glance at Draco he smiled. "Want to distract them?"

Draco nodded his head and stood.

"Take off your shirt and socks." Harry whispered, his fingers already pulling his t-shirt over his head.

~*~

Charlie stood in front of Harry's stove, an apron that said _ 'spank the cook'_ tied around his waist. Severus stood as his side, a sharp knife in his hand, slicing grape tomatoes. A container of mozzarella balls stood to the right of the cutting board. A plate stacked with paper towels sat on the counter by Charlie's elbow, hot fried eggplant slices steamed atop the plate.

"Is it just me or are our boys quiet all of a sudden." Severus asked as he used his knife to push the tomato halves into a bowl.

"I am pretty sure that they are up to something." Charlie replied, the spatula in his right hand turning a slice of breaded eggplant in the pan.

A soft sound behind them caused both men to turn around.

Draco stood in the kitchen door way. His hands behind his back and Harry attached to his left nipple.

"I believe that your current behavior qualifies as starting without us. Do you agree Charlie?" Severus asked as his arms crossed over his chest.

"I do Sev. Harry move away from Draco right now. And you had better not make me say it again."

~*~

Harry knew that after three years of submission to both Charlie and Severus he should have known better then to try and tempt the men. He knew that topping from the bottom was out of question and tempting them to do something they didn't want too was viewed as topping from the bottom.

Both men had serious rules about misbehavior. Severus was all about being creative and coming up with something that would drive Harry wild while getting his point across. Charlie on the other hand leaned toward denial. In the three years that they had been a sexual unit Harry had learned that Severus's creativity plus Charlie's denial of pleasure equaled a night of irritation, restraint and no physical contact.

_Poor Draco,_ Harry thought from his position near the wall. He would have voiced his thoughts to the blonde man that hung next to him, but there was no way. Not with the large pink rubber ball between his lips. He was incapable of turning his head away from the scene before him to even look at Draco, but he knew that the other man was chained, gagged and collared just as he was.

~*~

Charlie poured more wine into Severus's glass while the other man served him another slice of eggplant. The sound of metal shifting made him lift his eyes to their boys.  
A foot from the wall directly across from the table, Harry and Draco stood on the tips of their toes. Their leanly muscled arms stretched above their heads, four metal and leather cuffs attached to two different chains held their wrists.

Stripped down and hung from the ceiling, they looked delicious. The room was cool despite the summer heat but their skin was covered in fine sheen of sweat. Charlie knew it was because of the well placed heating charms that Severus had cast of them after they were chained into position. Harry, who was used to this type of reaction to his naughty behavior, looked far more dejected then necessary. Draco on the other hand hung there, his mouth opened wide around the pink rubber ball gag, looking calm. His grey eyes focused on the floor. He knew that he was in trouble. It was his first offence so he would get off lighter then Harry. Harry who was twitching around and trying his hardest to ease his own discomfort.

With a glance to Severus to make sure his thought process was being interpreted correctly Charlie pushed back from the table and walked to the men hanging form the ceiling. He could smell the combination of their sweat and he found it intoxicating. As he stood there he watched their cocks harden. The knowledge that it was just because he was standing there, watching them, made him smile to himself. With a glance over his shoulder he looked at Severus. When the other man nodded he turned back around and moved toward Harry. With the ease of someone who knows they are totally in control of the situation he released the posture collar that gripped Harry's neck.

"You wanted to play and decided not to listen to us when we told you to wait. By following your own wishes you touched something that doesn't belong to you." Charlie said in just above a whisper, his fingers held tight to Harry's face and he knew that there would be bruises in place of his fingers in the morning.

"In some cultures, your hands on my boy would warrant the removal of your hands. I'd put you over my knee and give you a bare arse whipping but we both know that you would enjoy that." As Charlie's voice got louder Harry's cock bobbed. A drop of precum beaded at the tip, milky clear, before running down the dark hair mans cock. "So now, you get to watch while we have fun."

Charlie turned toward Severus and gestured toward Draco with his right hand, "If you would be so kind."

Severus lifted his wand and silently cast a spell to make the chain securing Draco to the ceiling longer.

"On your knee's Dragon." Charlie said in a stern quiet voice, his fingers already working at the button and zip of his trousers.

Severus watched Charlie remove his clothes completely before standing and removing the t-shirt he had donned that morning. As his shirt fell to the floor Severus walked to Charlie and touched the other mans chest.

Two perfectly pink nipples hardened at the touch of the pale fingers.

"Take them off of me." Severus's voice was soft and smooth as he stroked Charlie's chest.

Ten thick fingers went to work on the button fly of Severus's jeans. With each button more of the Potion Masters skin was exposed to the eyes of the men hanging from the ceiling.

Charlie licked his lips and felt his own erection swell and become thicker. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Severus naked, hard and ready to fuck him. Slipping his fingers into the waist of Severus's trousers he pushed them down the man's lean hips.  
The sight of Severus's thick purpled cock rising up from the thick thatch of black pubic hair made the other three men in the room whimper.

Severus chuckled and looked Draco in the eye. "You like my cock don't you little dragon? You want to taste it? Shall I let you kiss the tip of me little one?"

Draco dug his teeth into the pink ball in his mouth and attempted to nod his head. When movement in his neck proved impossible he groaned and blinked his eyes.

Severus smirked and stepped out of his jeans before moving to stand in front of Draco. The tip of his cock just brushing against the bound mans face as he leaned in to remove the posture collar and gag.

"You see that Harry? That cock you love so much is about to be slipped into Draco's mouth. He gets to taste Severus's cum." As Charlie spoke the words Severus took his cock in hand and painted the blondes lips with his precum. "Taste him Draco."

~*~

Harry whimpered for what felt like the hundredth time that night as Charlie bent at the waist in front of Draco. His thick fingers held freckled arse cheeks apart, revealing the wrinkled little star that few people had ever seen to all and sundry. The sight of Draco's pink tongue sliding between those spread cheeks was almost enough to make Harry explode. He knew how heady it was to feel that little pink star under your tongue. It was one of his favorite things to do. Whenever Severus planned to fuck Charlie and he wanted to torture Harry with it, he would have the dark haired younger man eat Charlie's arse. He could almost taste the bitter yet sweet flavor on his tongue. The feeling of the puckered skin was etched into his mind like a favorite song. He knew that if Draco rolled his tongue as it breached the hole that Charlie would moan like a bitch in heat. He knew that after a few probing stabs of that pink tongue Charlie would start fucking back onto the blonde's face. He knew that Charlie's cock was leaking so much that thick ropes of precum trailed from the tip of his penis to the polished wood floor of the dinning room.

Behind the gag that kept his mouth spread wide he salivated. The taste of the salty liquid that was being wasted, left to drip onto the floor, was something Harry desired almost as much as he desired the pink hole Draco was fucking with his mouth.

"That's enough." Severus's voice was thick as he settled to his knees facing Draco and Harry. "Come here pet."

~*~

Charlie spread his legs and lifted his arse for Severus's inspection. His thighs shook with the pent up adrenaline and his cock ached with the need to assault a mouth. The feeling of Severus's cool thin fingers slipping inside of him pulled a moan from his throat.

"You see this boys? I am going to slide my cock into his tight little hole and fuck him until he paints the floor with his cum. Then I am going to fill his sweet ass with mine. If you are good boys and listen to everything Charlie tells you, you can clean up our messes when we are finished."

As the last syllable left his mouth Severus pushed forward with his cock. The tight ring of muscle that would have stayed rigid in the face of another mans cock relaxed and opened for the invading piece of flesh. Charlie groaned and pressed back on the cock before locking his eyes on Draco's and opening his mouth.

"Fuck me Sev. Pound my fucking hole with your gorgeous cock. Mmm, fuck yes. Watch him boys. Look at that fat cock. Watch him fuck... oh! Yes, gods. Watch him fuck me. Don't you wish it were your tight little asses he was fucking. You would love to have him balls deep in your hole dragon. You are such a little slut for cock. You'd love it. You want him inside you don't you? I know you do. Gods Sev, harder."

Severus gripped the freckled hips harder and slammed into the man beneath him. The sound of his balls smacking into Charlie's was the only sound that filled the room until the red headed man began talking again. His voice rougher and ever so slightly higher pitched.

"You want this cock too don't you Harry. I know you do. I bet you thought that you could get all three of us to fuck you tonight. You wanted that didn't you, you little fucking whore? You have been gagging to have all three of our cocks stuffed into that gaping hole of yours. Should I tell Draco how much you like having a fist shoved elbow deep in your arse? Mmm, more. Give me that cock Sir. Pound me. Oh...yes, oh gods."

Severus reached one hand around until he was able to grasp Charlie's cock. Precum was pouring from Charlie's prick and it slicked the way for him. It only took three tugs before Charlie was groaning and shooting all over the floor. Less then a full minute later Severus felt his balls pull tight and he exploded into Charlie's eager body.

~*~

Harry sank to his knees, his vibrant green eyes focused on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco doing the same. The sight of Severus's perfect white feet made them both shiver.

"I think you boy's have been good enough for us that you deserve a treat. Harry, get over there and clean up the mess Charlie left on your floor."

"Draco," came Charlie's voice from behind Severus. "Come here, because you weren't the instigator you get to clean me up."

Harry lifted his eyes and looked at the scene before him as he cleaned the red heads spunk off his floor with his tongue. Draco crawled across the room until he was kneeling in front of Charlie, causing Severus to raise and eyebrow in his direction.

"The other side Draco. Haven't you ever heard of felching?"

~*~

"Are you sure that it was a good idea not to warn him that _I_ am your date?" Draco asked for what the three men accompanying him were sure was the nine millionth time as they made their way up the walkway to Ron and Hermione's house.

The other two thirds of the golden trio, or the Weasley-Granger contingent as Severus liked to call them, had purchased the house three months before their wedding a year before. The two story Tudor style house stood back in its garden. Small pockets of renegade flowers, blues pinks and purples, punctured a sea of rich velvety green grass and rose up to great the men as they walked the stone pathway between the front steps and the low wall that separated the garden from the lane.

"It will be fine my dragon." Charlie said before leaning down to kiss the top of his boyfriend's head.

Severus smirked and pushed the doorbell. Two minutes later Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) stood in her entrance hall in stunned silence. The sight of Draco Malfoy standing on her front steps having left her speechless.

"Hello Hermione." Draco said, a small smile touching his lips.

From somewhere beyond the entrance hall Ron called out a hello to his guests. The sound of his shoeless feet echoed off the walls as he made his way towards his front door. A moment passed when no one in the hall said a word.

When Ron turned the corner into the entrance hall from the living room it took him a moment to realize what was going on. When his eyes fell on the blonde man standing in front of his brother he drew in a deep breath, sighed and shook his head.

"Well it could be worse." He said, his voice even and calm even as his eyes sparkled.

"How's that?" Charlie asked as he wrapped an arm around Draco's middle.

Ron smiled and winked at Harry, "It could have been Snape."

~*~ 


End file.
